Acción de gracias
by Gealaich
Summary: Mi primer fic de Teen Wolf he visto que no hay muchas historias de Derek/Scott, así que aporto esta. En ella Derek conoce a la familia de Scott y todos están bastante locos. Si os gusta mi estilo pasaos por mi blog tejedoraehilanderadesueños, donde publico historias propias. Desde aquí, gracias a quienes me dejan reviews, me animan a seguir esforzándome.
1. Chapter 1

**Un encuentro en la pastelería**

El sonido del despertador lo levantó de su sueño. Se incorporó de la cama, caminó hacia la ducha y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a su madre en la cocina. Con su olfato desarrollado descubrió que ya había comprado el Pavo de Acción de Gracias. Normalmente solían cenar ellos dos con sus abuelos maternos, pero ese año en un ataque de generosidad Melissa decidió invitar a Stiles y al Sheriff. La idea de tener a Stiles el día de Acción de Gracias lo animaba, salvo por un pequeño e insignificante detallito de nada. Ese año Acción de Gracias coincidía con luna llena. Lo cual le llevaba a plantearse cómo podía pasar ese día en su casa, manteniendo a raya sus sentimientos arraigados de hombre lobo y sin asesinar a su madre, a sus abuelos, a Stiles o al Sheriff. La preocupación no le había dejado dormir hasta bien entrada la noche y ahora, a primera hora de la mañana, se preguntaba cómo iba a arreglar esa papeleta.

Decidido a no dejarse llevar por el malhumor optó por no darle muchas vueltas. Faltaban dos días hasta el gran día, su madre únicamente había comprado el Pavo, uno muy grande, y en ese tiempo debía planificar un modo de evitar que el Sheriff y Stiles se presentaran en su casa.

Bajó los escalones y se encontró a Melissa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras contemplaba el ejemplar recién adquirido.

- Buenos días, Scott.

- Hola, mamá.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Enorme.

- No te creas, el Sheriff es un hombre adulto, papá come por cuatro y mamá también, vienen Lucy, Marcus y Ginny, además Stiles y tú estáis en época de crecimiento, así que mejor que sea grande para meterle mucho relleno. La verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no me ilusionaba tanto preparar una cena de Acción de Gracias, por fin haré una como Dios manda.

- ¿Va a venir la tía Lucy, el tío Marcus y la pequeña Ginny? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- La pequeña Ginny cumplió dieciséis años hace un par de días y sí, este año vienen. Los padres de Marcus están en proceso de divorcio y tu tía me pidió que los invitara, seguro que te alegras de ver a Ginny os llevabais muy bien de pequeños.

- Una cena de Acción de Gracias como Dios manda, genial. Me hace mucha ilusión.- Mintió y la cabeza le empezó a doler al pensar que además de evitar matar a Stiles, al Sheriff, a los abuelos y a su madre este año tendría que evitar acabar con su tía favorita, su tío y su prima. **A ver cómo arreglo esto.**

- ¿Puedes ir a Kuchen´s a encargar tartas?

- Iré antes de entrar en el instituto.

- Gracias, hijo. Por favor, ven pronto, quiero que me eches una mano en casa hay que limpiar todo, ordenar un poco, coger la vajilla buena, la cubertería, además me puedes ayudar a preparar el relleno.

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias, tesoro. Que tengas buen día. – Melissa le dio un beso a Scott en la frente, después se enfrascó de nuevo en las tareas domésticas.

El sonido de una bocina indicó a Scott que su mejor amigo había ido a recogerlo para ir al instituto. Salió por la puerta y se subió al Jeep.

- Tío tengo un problema. – Le dijo de golpe.

- ¿Algo más aparte del hecho de que mi padre y yo hemos sido invitados a una cena de Acción de Gracias en tu casa con una enorme luna llena?

- Ya no podemos cargarnos la cena.

- ¿Estás de coña?

Ese día te van a salir unos bonitos colmillos blancos y el deseo de asesinar se va adueñar de ti.

- Lo sé, pero mi tía Lucy, mi tío Marcus y Ginny también vendrán.

- ¿Tu prima Ginny? ¡Joder recuerdo que de pequeña estaba coladita por ti!

- Céntrate, Stiles. Tenemos un problema, no puedo joder la cena porque mi madre por primera vez en cinco años está ilusionada con ella.

- ¡Mierda!

- Ya.

- Tal vez debas hablar con Derek, puede ocurrírsele algo.

- Hace meses que no lo veo, ni siquiera sé si está en Beacon Hills.

- Isaac está, así que Derek también.

- No es seguro...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar evitándolo?

- No lo evito, es sólo que no coincido con él.

- No, si tienes razón. Por eso el otro día cuando viste su coche en la tienda de cómics de pronto se te ocurrió la idea de que tenías que hacer un trabajo de química, inexistente.

- Harris me pidió a mí que lo hiciera…

- Ya, claro. Por eso ayer, cuando lo viste en la tienda de helados decidiste de pronto que te apetecía muchísimo más un café con leche. ¡Y estábamos a cuarenta y dos grados!

- Me apetecía un café.

- Por eso llevas un mes sin acercarte al bosque, lo evitas como si fuera la peste.

- Es un lugar frío.

- Tío, tienes un problema, es hora de que lo asumas.

- No es cierto.

- Evitas a Derek como si fuera el mismísimo demonio.

- Es falta de coincidencia, sólo eso.

- Como quieras, síguete engañando a ti mismo, pero desde la pelea con los Alphas estás muy raro y especialmente distante con Derek.

- Nunca hemos sido grandes amigos.

- Habla por ti, Derek salvó tu culo de la madre de Allison y de los Alphas, motivo por el cual quedó bastante jodido y estuvo a punto de morir.

- ¡No tenía que haberse arriesgado de ese modo!

No soy una nenaza que necesita protección, soy un hombre lobo.

- Te conozco desde el jardín de infancia, tío. Puede que a otro se la cueles, pero a mí no, te sientes culpable. Por esa razón evitas cruzarte con Derek.

- Ese estúpido se puso al límite por protegerme, ¡qué clase de idiota arriesga su vida por alguien que no lo acepta como Alpha!

- El típico idiota que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a un amigo.

- Lo odio.

- Sí, como quieras, síguetelo repitiendo quizás en algún momento te lo creas.

- Mierda, Stiles, no me jodas.

- De acuerdo, no te lo voy a decir más.

- ¿Puedes acercarte a Kuchen´s ? Mi madre quiere encargar un par de tartas.

- Vale. – Stiles aceleró, los dos llegaron a Kuchen´s, el olor de los pasteles era tan intenso que Scott no percibió la presencia de alguien más en la tienda. Él y Stiles entraron. Ya en el interior, la mirada azul de Derek se clavó en la castaña de Scott.

- Ey, Derek. – Saludó Stiles. - ¿Cómo te va?

- Como siempre, Stilinski.

- ¿Te has recuperado del todo? – Indagó Stiles.

- La pierna derecha todavía me molesta un poco.- Respondió. Después su mirada se clavó en la oscura de Scott, quien se acercó a él.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Hale!

- Nunca me habías saludado con tanta efusividad. – Derek se encogió de hombros. – Estás mejorando, McCall.

- ¡No tenías que haberte metido en medio de esa pelea! ¿Por qué coño lo hiciste?

- Intentaba protegerte, es mi obligación.

- ¡Y una mierda, no es tu obligación si yo no acepto formar parte de tu manada! ¡Podías haber muerto!

- Lo siento, ya sé que eso te convertiría…

- Ese no es el problema, tenías que haberte quedado atrás, yo podía con él, de hecho, al final lo derroté.

- Están ensayando una obra de teatro. – Explicó Stiles a los sorprendidos dependientes de la tienda.

- No fue culpa tuya, fue una decisión mía. Yo soy el Líder, mi deber es protegeros.

- ¡No es tu obligación cuando yo te digo que no te necesito, estúpido Hale! ¡Mierda, me asustaste joder!

- Es la primera cosa sincera que dice en tres semanas. – Interrumpió Stiles. – Yo también ensayo. – Les dijo a los dependientes.

- Gracias. – Derek sonrió a Scott.

- Gracias a ti. – Scott le regaló a Derek su sonrisa de medio lado en la mejilla derecha. – Me salvaste.

- Al final me salvaste tú a mí.

- Fue un placer. – Scott contempló a Derek un momento. - ¿Podemos quedar hoy después del instituto?

- Sólo han pasado tres semanas y, ¿ya te has metido en otro problema, McCall? – Bromeó Derek.- Ven a la salida de clase a casa.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos después.

- Te he extrañado, McCall. – Murmuró Derek antes de salir de la tienda.

Scott tembló de la cabeza a los pies al oír esa afirmación. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, su pulso se aceleró y todo su cuerpo se agitó sin motivo o razón aparente.

- Buenos días. – Saludó a los dependientes.- Quería encargar una tarta de cerezas, una de chocolate y una de manzana. Para mañana a última hora, ¿podría ser?

- Claro, a qué nombre. – Preguntó la dependienta.

- Scott McCall.

- De acuerdo, pásate mañana a última hora y la tendrás.

- Gracias, hasta mañana. – Scott miró a Stiles, quien milagrosamente había permanecido en silencio desde que Derek se había ido. - ¿Qué?

- Nada. – Stiles empujó a Scott hacia la puerta. – Me siento orgulloso de ti, pequeño Padawan.

- No digas gilipolleces, Stiles.

**Instituto**

Stiles y Scott llegaron al instituto en el momento en el que la última campana del reloj sonaba. Los dos apresuraron sus pasos para entrar y dirigirse a su clase.

Scott estaba de excelente humor a pesar de que la cena de Acción de Gracias era, potencialmente, un problema. Al entrar en el aula sus ojos no buscaron a Allison, como era su costumbre, sino a Isaac quien parecía completamente absorto en sí mismo.

- Ey. – Lo saludó. - ¿Estás bien?

- Es el primer año que no celebraré Acción de Gracias con mi padre. – Explicó. – De hecho, no tengo a nadie con quién celebrarlo.

- Lo siento, pero estarás con Derek, ¿no?

- A él tampoco le gusta demasiado la fecha, al ser el único miembro vivo de su familia que no está completamente loco.

- Ya.

- No creí que lo echaría tanto de menos.- Isaac observó los ojos oscuros de Scott y se perdió en ellos como le venía sucediendo desde hacía semanas. En la última batalla contra los Alpha había descubierto… un sentimiento… algo que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer ante Scott.- ¿Tú cómo lo celebrarás?

- En casa, con mi madre, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mi prima, el Sheriff y Stiles.

- Es luna llena, ¿lo sabes?

- Sí, soy consciente.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Es una buena pregunta, espero que Derek me pueda dar un consejo.

- Está decepcionado. – Explicó. – Lo estás evitando.

- Solo es falta de coincidencia.

- Lo del otro día en la tienda de cómics fue muy obvio, Scott y lo de ayer en la heladería, lo siguiente.

- Lo hemos aclarado hoy, estoy muy cabreado con él porque…

- Lahey y McCall quiero verlos a la salida del instituto, en vista de que no son capaces de callar durante mi clase será mejor que se queden a hacerme compañía tras ella. – El profesor Harris se colocó frente a Scott e Isaac, quienes ni siquiera habían notado su presencia en el aula.

- Pero…

- Si insiste en colmar mi paciencia, Lahey, aténgase a las consecuencias.

- No pretendía hacerlo, pero tengo entrenamiento y…

- Se lo va a perder, Lahey y si sigue por ahí se perderá los de toda la semana.

- De acuerdo. – Isaac miró a Scott por un instante. Su presencia empezaba a generarle confusión, tenerlo cerca embotaba sus sentidos, su mente se vaciaba de cualquier pensamiento coherente y era dolorosamente consciente de la esencia que emanaba: océano, tierra, fuego, sándalo, a lobo y a libertad.

Isaac notaba la presencia de Scott a kilómetros de distancia, percibía en sus huesos su cercanía, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón aunque estuviera cuatro clases más lejos y durante los entrenamientos de Lacross no lograba centrarse al cien por cien porque Scott no podía integrarse en el equipo hasta mejorar sus notas. Su ausencia le causaba una inquietud difícil de describir, Scott se había convertido en algo así como la guía del camino de Isaac. En su mente todo lo que Scott decía o hacía estaba bien, incluso aunque a Derek no se lo pareciera.

De algún modo, en la lucha contra los Alphas, Isaac descubrió algo a lo cual había estado ciego el último año. Estaba enamorado, en principio no era grave, salvo por el hecho de que Scott McCall era el objetivo de su afecto. No le importaba haberse enamorado, pero haberlo hecho de Scott sabiendo cómo sabía de los sentimientos de su Alpha por él y del cuelgue de Scott por Allison, lo tenía completamente aturdido.

Para empezar Scott era un hombre, uno bastante atractivo, según decían todas las chicas del instituto e incluso Danny.

Para continuar, Derek sentía algo por él. No simple amistad, compañerismo o afán de protegerlo por formar parte de su manada. No hacía falta ser un genio como Stiles para ver lo muy enamorado que estaba su Alpha de Scott.

Para colmo, Allison volvía a mirarlo de esa forma especial. Lo cual llevaba a Isaac a pensar que, tarde o temprano, Scott regresaría con ella y eso lo cabreaba mucho. Porque Allison era una cazadora y no tenía derecho a aspirar a un hombre lobo. De hecho, casi se atrevería a reclamar a Scott para sí.

Se lo merecía.

Había perdido a toda su familia y Scott era un faro en la oscuridad, una luz permanente en su existencia y por eso, se lo merecía.

Incluso más que Derek.

Sí, su Alpha había dado todo por protegerlo, había terminado herido de gravedad, casi había muerto, pero Scott era brillante y Derek oscuro.

En la parte más alejada del aula, Allison contemplaba a Scott con una sonrisa embobada. Desde hacía tres semanas le parecía más atractivo que nunca, su cuerpo era más ágil, su rostro hablaba de peligro, de temeridad y a ella eso le encantaba. Si a su antiguo yo le iban más los chicos buenecitos, a la nueva Cazadora lo que le gustaban eran los chicos malos. Scott había hecho cosas malas, estaba segura, aunque no tuviera pruebas. Su rostro se había vuelto más adusto, un poco más duro y frío. Eso la llevó a pensar en Derek y en cómo ese hombre había cambiado su vida para bien o para mal. Durante mucho tiempo deseó asesinarlo, así fue hasta descubrir que su madre había intentado matar a Scott sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Derek lo había salvado y se lo agradecía enormemente. Scott era su futuro, él se lo había dicho tiempo atrás y ella estaba decidida a ir a por él. Una mirada enamorada se dibujó en su rostro al ver cómo Scott mordía el bolígrafo y se le dibujaba esa media sonrisa, en el lado derecho, que volvía loca a Allison.

Al lado de Allison, Lydia estaba observando a Stiles. Desde hacía algún tiempo pasaba sus horas muertas pensando en él. El sentimiento había despertado en su interior poco después de que Jackson se marchara de la ciudad para alejarse de Derek, Scott e incluso de ella. Sin saber cómo había pensado en la forma en la cual le había dicho que se sentiría devastado sin ella. Además, lo cierto es que Lydia conocía a Stiles desde el jardín de infancia. Había sido su mejor amigo hasta llegar al instituto y, momento en el cual había optado por unirse a la gente popular, dejar de lado a Stiles y Scott. Fingió no conocerles durante los primeros años, después cuando Allison empezó a salir con Scott retomó la amistad pérdida y con todo lo ocurrido con Jackson, Peter y su inmunidad al mordisco de un hombre lobo había recuperado completamente su relación con ellos. Sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo Stiles trataba de darle a Scott una nota sin que el profesor Harris lo notase.

Stiles trataba de dar a Scott una nota preguntándole si debía esperarlo tras el entrenamiento o irse a su casa. No estaba muy seguro de que Scott lo quisiera cerca cuando fuera a casa de Derek.

Una parte de sí mismo, una tremendamente protectora con Scott aunque su amigo fuera un hombre lobo bastante más fuerte que él, se negaba a dejarlo a solas con Derek. Stiles no era tonto y sabía las cosas que se le pasaban a Hale por la cabeza cuando tenía a Scott cerca.

La otra, tremendamente protectora consigo mismo, se negaba a meterse en medio de esa situación. Pues, aunque Derek le caía bien, no dejaba de ser un hombre lobo, con grandes colmillos y, probablemente, poca paciencia con todo lo que se refiriera a "Scott McCall".

Scott estaba profundamente aburrido en la clase de Harris. Lo cierto es que odiaba al profesor y la asignatura. Por esa razón su mente vagó libremente hasta ese momento. El instante en el cuál había descubierto que su corazón había cambiado de dirección.

**Hace tres semanas**

**En la parte más oscura del bosque un grupo de Alphas había rodeado a Scott. Todos ellos querían que entrara en su manada. Al principio se sorprendió un poco por su actitud hasta que, en medio del bosque, se encontró a Boyd y Erika quienes lo miraban con respeto y admiración. En cualquier otro momento se habría sentido halagado, pero dadas las circunstancias lo último que deseaba era formar parte de un grupo de Alphas sanguinarios. Él ya tenía su propia manada: Stiles, su madre, Allison, Lydia y tal vez, sólo tal vez, a Isaac y Derek. **

**Dos de los lobos de mayor rango lo contemplaron en silencio. Caminaron hacia él, lo olisquearon y lo invitaron a unirse al grupo. Él los rechazó educadamente, les explicó que ya tenía su propia manada, que muchas personas dependían de él. Sin embargo esto generó una reacción inesperada en el mayor de los lobos. **

**Se lanzó a atacarlo y le explicó que cuando fuera derrotado formaría parte del equipo de Alphas quisiera o no. Sin poder controlar sus propias reacciones también Scott se preparó para atacar. No tenía interés en obedecer a nadie y, si por un casual, en algún momento deseaba formar parte de una manada diferente se uniría a la de Derek e Isaac porque ellos eran sus amigos. **

**En un instante percibió a su lado la imponente presencia de Derek. El Alpha se colocó entre él y el atacante. El líder gruñó a Derek por interponerse, Derek le amenazó por tratar de robar a un lobo de su manada. De las palabras pasaron a la acción. Con todos esos Alphas alrededor el jefe del grupo se sentía extremadamente poderoso y Derek sólo tenía a Scott porque Isaac estaba recuperándose del ataque de dos días atrás. Sólo Scott no era suficiente para derrotar al Alpha Supremo, pronto Derek empezó a perder terreno. Recibía dentelladas por todas partes, su cuerpo aún se encontraba débil por la batalla del día anterior y su capacidad regenerativa no funcionaba al cien por cien debido a los recientes acontecimientos de Beacon Hills. Scott percibió cómo el pulso de Derek disminuía, su rostro se puso pálido, su pierna derecha había sido prácticamente arrancada de cuajo y el lobo se empeñaba en arañar los ojos de Derek quien al no ver, por las heridas sufridas, no lograba ganar espacio. Derek cayó al suelo y el corazón de Scott se detuvo de golpe.**

**Derek estaba herido, a punto de morir. Sintió cómo la rabia subía por sus piernas, percibió la furia en su interior. Su corazón latió apresuradamente, su cuerpo se tensó y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Derek supo que estaba perdido. Los ojos del Alpha lo doblegaron, su instinto Beta despertó, arañándole las entrañas y con una fuerza desconocida contraatacó al Alpha Supremo. Los movimientos de Scott se convirtieron en más rápidos, sus sentidos se agudizaron, en su mente sólo cabía una solución, derrotar al Alpha y echarlo de Beacon Hills. Proteger a Derek se convirtió en su único objetivo, la única razón de su existencia. A cámara lenta pasaron por su mente todos los momentos vividos con Hale. Recordó el día en que se habían conocido, la promesa hecha por Derek de matar al Alpha para salvarlo, la lucha a muerte contra Peter, la vuelta a la normalidad, la aparición de Gerard y el día en el cual casi murió por culpa de Victoria. Estaba prácticamente inconsciente en ese momento, pero sintió cómo Derek lo daba todo por protegerlo. Por eso había aullado sabía que iría a salvarlo pues siempre había confiado en Derek. Se revolvió intranquilo al recordar cómo cuando despertó en la consulta del doctor Deaton, Derek estaba a su lado. En algún momento de la noche había tendido su mano para agarrar la de Scott. Al despertar sintió la calidez de Derek, su cariño y se sintió afortunado por estar vivo. **

**Con cierta sorpresa descubrió que se había enamorado de Derek y ese sentimiento lo llenó completamente. Sus ataques se volvieron más certeros, su agresividad se incrementó hasta límites insospechados. En su mente sólo deseaba derrotar al Líder para llevarse a Derek al Doctor Deaton. La pelea apenas duró media hora, cuando acabó con el Jefe todos los demás Alphas aceptaron retirarse e irse muy lejos. Erika y Boyd los siguieron. **

**Tras la lucha cogió a Derek en brazos, lo llevó a la consulta de Deaton donde lo curó. Esa noche Scott llamó a su madre diciéndole que se quedaba en casa de un amigo y pasó toda la noche con Derek. Cuando éste se despertó a la mañana siguiente se sintió profundamente conmocionado y agradecido. Se despidió a duras penas de él y decidió fingir que lo odiaba. Era mucho más simple a reconocer su profundo amor por Derek Hale. **

**Tiempo presente**

Scott ahogó un suspiro. Cerró los ojos para apagar su sed de Derek. Desde que lo había visto esa mañana en la pastelería era incapaz en pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Desafortunadamente le resultaba tremendamente difícil. Lo añoraba, echaba de menos cuando las cosas eran más sencillas y no había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por el Alpha. Era más fácil relacionarse con él antes pero, con sus emociones a flor de piel, desde su enamoramiento ahora le resultaba imposible.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo pasó el resto del día en el instituto. Su mente estaba únicamente centrada en Derek, las mariposas de su estómago revoloteaban con anticipación ante el próximo encuentro con él. El castigo de Harris se le pasó muy rápido, cuando Isaac cogió el camino de regreso a la casa de Derek lo detuvo, le dijo que lo esperara.

Isaac se alegró de oír a Scott pidiéndole que lo esperara. La idea de volver a la solitaria vivienda que compartía con Derek acompañado de Scott logró animarlo. Scott era una compañía agradable siempre. En el trayecto hablaron del instituto, de los alumnos más populares, de los profesores nuevos, de los antiguos, de las nuevas estudiantes de intercambio, de las asignaturas más difíciles y de las más sencillas.

Isaac preguntó a Scott si mejoraría lo suficiente sus notas para entrar de nuevo en el equipo de Lacross, pero Scott no supo contestarle.

Scott se sentía extrañamente cómodo con Isaac. Todo había ocurrido después de la batalla con los Alphas, de algún modo, Isaac, Derek y él se habían convertido en una verdadera manada. Aún así, Scott no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo ante nadie. Su compañero parecía más centrado y contento que el año anterior. Era consciente de la dificultad de superar la pérdida de su padre, su transformación en lobo y su nueva vida como miembro de la manada de Derek. Ahora parecía feliz, hablaba más, se relacionaba con más personas y estaba convencido de que eso se debía a la beneficiosa presencia de Derek en su vida. El Alpha había devuelto a Isaac el valor, de algún modo Lahey había recuperado su vida.

Llegaron a la antigua casa de Derek. Scott se sorprendió al descubrir que la habían reformado un poco desde la última vez. Se quedó de piedra al ver a Derek arreglando una ventana.

El Alpha lo contempló, sin poder evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Había echado mucho de menos a Scott, tanto que dolía. Sin una razón aparente decidió, tras ver a Scott derrotando al Alpha Supremo, arreglar su casa por si en algún momento McCall se decidía a formar parte de su manada. Durante tres semanas lo había evitado y su frustración había subido varios grados, pues necesitaba verlo cada día para sentirse bien. Scott era su compañero de vida, lo había comprendido cuando lo conoció. Era dulce, era amable, era compasivo, sus ojos eran de un marrón chocolate tentador, cada vez que lo observaba se dejaba devorar por el abismo de esa mirada. Su esencia era salvaje, sándalo, tierra, fuego, océano, a lobo y libertad. Deseaba fundirse por él, era el objetivo de su vida y por esa razón había tratado de vencer al Alpha que lo había atacado. Por Scott era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Podría bajar al Infierno si se lo pedía, incluso arrancarse su propio corazón y entregárselo como regalo. Scott era su Alpha, su Beta y su Omega, sin él se sentía incompleto.

- Llegas tarde, McCall. Se supone que el instituto terminó hace dos horas.

- Harris me castigó.- Respondió y se aproximó hacia él. - ¿De reformas?

- Pensé que estaría bien adecentarla para mi futura manada. – Derek dejó la ventana que estaba reparando y sonrió. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Scott?

- Unas siete personas vendrán este año a celebrar Acción de Gracias en mi casa.

- ¿Y qué?

- Es luna llena, ya sabes, cuándo me salen colmillos y pelo por todo el cuerpo.

- No asistas, ven a mi casa y te encerraré.

- No puedo. – Scott contempló a Derek.- Mi madre está feliz de celebrarlo, por primera vez en cinco años no ha maldecido la fecha.

No quisiera decepcionarla.

- Tendrás que buscar un ancla lo bastante fuerte para no ceder a tus impulsos sanguinarios.

- Mi ancla solía ser Allison, pero ya no me sirve para contener mis instintos.

- ¿Problemas en el Paraíso? – Preguntó Derek con ironía. – Quizás se debe a que cazadora y hombre lobo no combinan bien.

- He cambiado y ella también. - Scott se acercó a Derek. - ¿Puedo ver lo qué has hecho hasta ahora?

- Adelante. – Derek invitó a Scott a pasar.- Isaac y yo hemos arreglado bastantes cosas, casi es un lugar habitable.

- Casi. – Isaac sonrió a Scott. – En un par de meses estará completa.

- De acuerdo. – Scott entró en la vivienda, con sorpresa descubrió las mejoras que habían hecho en ella Derek e Isaac, cuando terminó su recorrido bajó al primer piso. Allí se encontró a Derek y a Isaac sentados en la cocina.

- Habéis arreglado la cocina, ¡vaya!

- ¿Te gusta cocinar, McCall? – Indagó Derek con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Se me da bien. – Scott se sentó. – Sobre todo los postres.

- Me encantan los postres. – Isaac se relamió los labios.- Hace una eternidad que no tomo un postre casero.

- Yo también.- Derek cerró los ojos. – Mi madre solía hacer la mejor tarta de queso del mundo por Acción de Gracias.

- ¿Os apetece venir a cenar a mi casa por Acción de Gracias? – Indagó Scott.- Esto… yo… hm… quiero decir… ¿hablo demasiado?

- No creo que a tu madre le hiciese gracia tener a dos invitados extra. – Intervino Derek aunque, en su fuero interno, deseaba más que ninguna cosa en el mundo cenar en casa de Scott. Verlo a él disfrutando de una fiesta señalada.

- Se lo puedo preguntar. – Scott sonrió pues Derek deseaba compartir esa fecha con alguien y quiso poder llevárselo a su casa para disfrutar del Alpha en un ambiente distendido, sin sangre, sin Alphas, sin Gerard, sin cazadores. Un solo día en el cual estar con él sin contemplaciones o preocupaciones.

- ¿Lo harías? – Isaac se emocionó ante la posibilidad de tener una fiesta de Acción de Gracias normal, con pavo asado y un ambiente cálido.

- Mañana os lo digo. – Scott se incorporó de la mesa, dedicó su mejor sonrisa a ambos lobos y se marchó. – Tengo que ir ayudar con el relleno del pavo. Hasta mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

10

**Casa de Scott**

Cuando Scott entró en su casa, se encontró a su madre en la cocina. Tarareaba una canción mientras removía la mezcla de la salsa del pavo.

- ¿Te han castigado?

- El profesor Harris.

- ¿Por qué siempre es el mismo profesor el que te castiga?

- Es porque no nos soportamos mutuamente. Me han dado las notas de los últimos tres exámenes, he pasado con nota.

- ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Cómo quieres celebrarlo?

- ¿Podría invitar a dos amigos más por Acción de Gracias?

- ¿Allison y Lydia?

- No, Isaac y Derek.

- ¿Isaac y Derek?

- Sí, ya sabes, Isaac perdió a su padre el año pasado por culpa de Matt y Derek está solo desde que su familia murió en el incendio de la casa Hale, pensé que podríamos invitarlos aquí y…

- Cariño, eres muy generoso.- Melissa abrazó a Scott con ternura. – Es muy buena idea, el pavo es enorme y no es agradable pasar Acción de Gracias solo.

- Gracias, mamá.

- Eres tan responsable. – Melissa contempló a Scott fijamente. – Hace un par de años estabas tan perdido y mírate ahora, haciendo nuevos amigos, invitándolos a nuestra casa. Has madurado, me siento orgullosa de ti.

- Y yo de ti.

¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

- Podrías preparar el relleno, se te da muy bien.

- De acuerdo.

Mamá, ¿sigues teniendo la receta de la tarta de queso de la abuela McCall?

- Sí, por supuesto, es deliciosa.

- Me gustaría hacerla.

- Ya hemos encargado tres tartas.

- Es para obsequiar a un amigo, me hizo un gran favor hace tres semanas y quiero devolvérselo.

- De acuerdo, la receta está en el quinto cajón de la encimera.

- Gracias mamá.

- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es ese amigo?

- Derek, me defendió de unos Alphas.

- ¿Alphas?

- Me atacaron y él me salvó.

- Creí que con tus nuevas habilidades eras más fuerte.

- Lo soy, pero los Alphas son más poderosos y agresivos.

- ¿Los derrotó Derek?

- Lo hirieron mucho, estaba débil y… casi se muere.

- Por eso estabas tan preocupado últimamente, ¿no?

- ¿Lo notaste?

- Hijo, te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú mismo.

¿Ya está bien? ¿Se ha recuperado tu amigo?

- Aún cojea de una pierna, pero está vivo.

- Estoy deseando conocerlo. – Melissa sonrió a Scott. – Creo que me va a gustar Derek.

- Es un buen tío.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Isaac?

- Durante algún tiempo estuvo perdido, pero se ha recuperado.

- ¿Qué opina Stiles de ellos?

- A Stiles le caen bien, sobre todo Derek.

- Lo imagino…

- ¿Lo imaginas?

- Me acabas de decir que te salvó la vida y Stiles es tu mejor amigo desde el jardín de infancia, así que le cae bien seguro.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Allison?

- Frías.

- ¿Frías?

- No sé, he cambiado y ella también. Ahora buscamos cosas diferentes, además somos enemigos naturales. Su familia se dedica a cazar a los tipos como yo.

- ¿Cazarlos? ¿En qué sentido?

- Los matan.

- ¿Los matan? ¿Estás a salvo cerca de ella?

- Según la ley de los Argent sólo cazan a los que les cazan. Yo no tengo interés ninguno en cazar a nadie, así que estoy a salvo. Además me he ganado un salvoconducto por mis últimas "operaciones".

- De acuerdo.

¿Cómo va ese relleno?

- Estoy introduciendo los ingredientes en la olla de la abuela Maya.

- Perfecto, recuerda meter el tomillo y el orégano en último lugar.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Cómo le va a Stiles con Lydia?

- Creo que a ella le empieza a gustar él, como se ha ido Jackson…

- Es mucho mejor chico Stiles.

¿Sabes algo de Jackson?

- Está vivo y feliz. Me ha confesado que no tiene intención de volver a Beacon Hills.

- Normal, le ocurrió de todo a ese pobre chico.

- Se me hace raro hablar de estos temas contigo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres mi madre.

- Lo sé y por eso hablamos, es mejor así, prefiero saber a qué atenerme contigo para no llevarme más sorpresas.

- Sí, yo también agradezco poder contárselo a alguien además de Stiles, con Lydia no habló mucho del asunto y a Allison prefiero no mencionárselo.

- ¿Cómo lleva lo de su madre?

- Mejor, ahora sabe lo qué ocurrió realmente.

- ¿Qué fue?

- Nada preocupante, no tiene importancia.

- Te hizo algo, ¿verdad?

- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

- Llámalo intuición maternal.

- ¿Has visto lo feliz que está el entrenador Finstock desde que tiene novia? – Intervino Scott, desviando el tema para evitar confesar a su madre lo que Victoria había intentado y casi logró.

- Sí, ayer los vi comprando en la tienda de la esquina, estaban acaramelados.

- Creo que Deaton y la señorita Morell tienen algo.

- Yo también, los he visto comer muchas veces últimamente.

- Me gusta ella para él, el Doctor es un tipo muy amable.

- Lo es.

- ¿Has pensado en mi idea de adoptar un perro de su clínica?

- sí, me parece bien. A veces estás sólo en casa y con los acontecimientos de los últimos meses en esta ciudad estaría bien tener un perro guardián. Probablemente tú seas más fuerte, pero él ladrará más alto.

- Gracias mamá.

- De nada, ¿mientras se prepara el relleno a fuego lento qué tal si nos ponemos a limpiar la casa?

- De acuerdo.

- Scott y Melissa dejaron la cocina encendida y fueron a limpiar la parte de arriba de la casa. Cuando terminaron bajaron hasta la cocina, donde terminaron de preparar el relleno de pavo, la salsa de arándanos y el pavo marinándose toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Scott se levantó temprano. Bajó a la cocina a primera hora, su madre aún dormía, y buscó la receta de la tarta de queso de la abuela Mccall. Como era tan temprano decidió preparar también el desayuno.

Melissa bajó una hora más tarde, se encontró la cocina limpia y el desayuno preparado. Con una sonrisa besó a Scott en la frente, después los dos se sentaron a disfrutar de un desayuno en familia.

- ¿Eso qué huelo es la tarta de la abuela McCall? – Indagó al terminar.

- sí, la he hecho para probarla.- Scott le ofreció un trozo - Al volver haré otra para mañana.

- Deliciosa, cariño.

- Me alegro. Voy al instituto, cuando regrese me paso por Kuchen´s y traigo las otras tartas.

- Perfecto.

- Sabes, mamá. – Scott observó a Melissa. – Me apetece mucho celebrar Acción de Gracias.

- A mí también.

**Casa de Derek**

Un aroma que Derek reconocía muy bien invadió su espacio muy temprano por la mañana. El Alpha se incorporó de la cama, se puso un pantalón vaquero y bajó a la puerta. En la entrada se encontró a Scott, quien lucía maravillosamente bien a primera hora.

- McCall, ¿a qué debo el honor?

- Mi madre os invita a Isaac y a ti a comer en casa.

- Podías habérselo dicho a Isaac en el instituto, no tenías que molestarte viniendo hasta aquí.

- Quería traerte algo. – Scott se aproximó a Derek y le tendió una bandeja. – Probablemente no estará tan buena como la de tu madre, pero es un comienzo.

- ¿Huelo a tarta de queso? ¿Me has traído tarta de queso?

- Te lo debía. – Scott contempló los ojos azules de Derek. – Casi mueres por protegerme, es mi manera de darte las gracias.

- Joder, huele de maravilla.- Derek desenvolvió el plato de Scott y contempló extasiado mitad de una tarta de queso.- Es mi favorita, New York Cheescake.

- Es la primera vez que la hago, pero la receta es de mi abuela McCall de NY, original cien por cien.

- ¿La has hecho tú?

- Os dije que se me daban bien los postres. – Scott sonrió a Derek. – Traed las bebidas.- Scott sonrió a Derek.

- Scott yo… - Derek contempló a Scott con una sonrisa que ocupaba toda su boca. – Gracias por la tarta y por la invitación.

- Será divertido.

Scott se alejó de la casa Hale dejando a Derek completamente hechizado.

- ¿Acaba de estar aquí Scott? – Indagó Isaac.

- Nos ha traído tarta.

- ¿Tarta?

- La ha hecho él, NY Cheescake.

- Entonces te la ha traído a ti. – Isaac sonrió a su Alpha.

- Nos han invitado a cenar con ellos en Acción de Gracias, debemos llevar las bebidas…

- A él puedes engañarlo, pero a mí no.

- ¿Perdona?

- Le haces los puppy eyes cuando está cerca.

- ¿Puppy eyes?

- Sí, esa mirada de cachorrito tierno.

- ¿Cachorrito tierno?

- La expresión es de Stiles.

- ¿Stilinski? ¿De qué coño hablas?

- Estás enamorado de Scott.

- ¿Enamorado de McCall? ¿Yo? ¿Stilinski piensa que estoy enamorado de Scott?

- No, él no sabe nada de lo tuyo. La expresión la usa para hablar de Allison, últimamente se lo hace mucho.

- ¿Argent?

- Sí.

- Una puta cazadora le hace "ojitos tiernos" a McCall, joder.

- Quiere recuperarlo, es obvio.

- Pensé que había "problemas en el Paraíso"

- Él no se entera. La última semana se le han declarado cuatro animadoras, dos actrices del grupo de teatro, dos alumnas de último año, tres alumnos de informática, dos alumnos de ajedrez, cuatro del instituto masculino del otro lado de la ciudad y tres profesoras en prácticas.

- ¿Es que llevas la cuenta?

- Es difícil no hacerlo, cada mañana hay tarjetas en su taquilla, es el tío más popular de la ciudad.

- ¿Scott McCall? ¿El tío más popular?

- Ha sido un proceso rápido, ocurrió después de la batalla contra el Alpha.

- Joder…

- Yo no me voy a rendir.

- ¿Rendirte?

- Que te haya traído a ti la tarta no significa que yo vaya a dejar de pelear por él.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Me gusta mucho.

- Joder, cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos…

¿Desde cuándo sabes lo mío? ¿Y desde cuándo lo sientes tú?

- Lo tuyo desde el principio, perdona, pero era muy obvio. Erika, Boyd y yo te hablábamos no en buenos términos de él y aún así, lo defendías. Eso cabreaba mucho a Erika, estaba un poco chalada por Scott también.

Lo mío…

Lo de Jackson fue el catalizador en mi caso. Quería salvarlo a cualquier precio y yo me sentí atraído. No soporto la violencia y por eso…

- Eres Beta, mi Beta.

- Lucharé contigo por él si es necesario.

- Dejaremos que Scott decida.

- Yo no pienso decírselo.

- Ni yo tampoco, veremos qué ocurre.

- Quédate la tarta. – Isaac sonrió a su Alpha. – Te la trajo a ti, me voy al instituto igual lo pillo en el camino.

– Derek vio marchar a Isaac y después contempló la tarta de queso, caminó hacia la cocina con ella, cogió un cuchillo de la vieja cubertería y cortó un pedazo. El sabor le llenó las papilas gustativas, recordó a su madre, a la antigua casa Hale, la vida feliz antes de que Kate lo engañara y los matara a todos.

**Scott McCall, eres perfecto para mí y lo acabarás descubriendo tarde o temprano. Soy tu Alpha, tu Beta y tu Omega, soy tu compañero de vida.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Instituto**

Stiles no podría estar más sorprendido, ni queriendo, cuando vio a Scott entrar acompañado de Isaac en el instituto. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver la manera en la cual los dos hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y, por un instante, se sintió amenazado por Lahey. Hasta que Scott caminó hacia él.

- Ey, tío.

- Ey, ¿cómo te va, Lahey?

- Bien. ¿Cuántas crees que le caerán hoy?

- Catorce.

- Dieciséis.

- Vamos eso dejo de tener gracia hace tres semanas.- Protestó Scott.

- ¿Estás de coña? Es divertido tratar de adivinar cuántas declaraciones/cartas de amor te caerán hoy. – Explicó Stiles. – Además los dos últimos días he ganado yo, estoy de suerte.

- Yo apuesto que veinte. – Lydia se aproximó al grupo.

- ¿Tú también? – Se quejó Scott.

- Es mi primera vez. – Respondió ella. – Me parece divertido, mírate, el año pasado eras el último mono y este año se te echan al cuello.

- Lydia tú eres más inteligente que ellos dos, esperaba más de ti. – Insistió Scott.

- Debes admitir que si le ocurriera a cualquiera de estos mendrugos tú también querrías participar.

- No es nada divertido.

- Para nosotros sí. – Contestó Stiles. – Tenemos Harris a primera.

- Genial, mi clase favorita. – Scott miró a los tres – Ese tío me odia.

- Su odio es generalizado a todos los alumnos. – Explicó Lydia.- Tú procura no ser tan mono y todo irá bien.

- ¿Tan mono? – Indagó Scott.

- Sí, ya sabes, llevas tres semanas poniendo esa cara de cachorrito enamorado y se te dibuja la media sonrisa en el lado derecho, desconcentras a las alumnas y a algún alumno también.

- ¿Cachorrito enamorado? – Stiles contempló a su amigo. - ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso?

- ¡NUNCA!

- Nene, te conozco desde el jardín de infancia y sé que estás enamorado. Bien por ti, Allison siente lo mismo.

- ¿Allison? ¿Qué coño? Pero… ¡joder!- Scott se llevó las manos a la cabeza por pura frustración. – No estoy enamorado, coño.

- Yo lo sabría. – Stiles sonrió a Lydia. – Me lo habría contado.

- Sí está enamorado. – Isaac apoyó la teoría de Lydia.

- ¿Tú también? ¡Joder, menuda mierda! En serio tíos, no me apetece tragarme una clase de Harris mientras decís chorradas de ese estilo.

- Qué suerte para usted, McCall, no sólo se va a tragar mi clase, sino también un castigo de cuatro horas en la biblioteca.

- Hoy es mi día de suerte. – Maldijo Scott por lo bajo.

- Y como ustedes parecen buenos amigos también se quedarán conmigo.

- ¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada! – Protestó Lydia.

- Martin eso lo decido yo.

- Segundo día de castigo, joder, Finstock me va a matar. – Isaac sonrió a Scott. – La tarta tenía muy buena pinta.

- Alumnos entren ya o su castigo será de seis horas.- Insistió Harris, atrayendo al grupo al interior de la clase.

- Odio generalizado, os lo dije. – Susurró Lydia.

Scott se sentó. En cuanto el profesor Harris empezó a hablar, desconectó. Pensó en cómo Lydia había descubierto su "secreto" y le preocupó que Isaac insinuara conocerlo también. Además imaginaba que al salir del instituto Stiles lo interrogaría y no sabía qué responderle. Su interés hacia Derek era muy reciente, nunca antes se había planteado la posibilidad de enamorarse de otro hombre y todavía se sentía confuso. Sabía que era su Alpha, estaban conectados y por eso habían despertado en su interior esos "sentimientos", pero esa explicación le parecía insuficiente. Había algo más, era más profundo, más intenso, incomprensible, único.

Cuando estuvo con Allison creyó conocer la felicidad absoluta, estaba equivocado.

Lo comprendió esa mañana al ver la sonrisa de Derek al destapar la tarta. Al contemplar la absoluta felicidad de su Alpha deseó ser más, darle más, anheló arrancar esa sonrisa de sus labios todas las puñeteras mañanas de su vida. Sí, cliché, pero en su puta vida se había sentido así de bien y, en el fondo, estaba acojonado. El amor le arañaba las entrañas, le arrancaba el aire de los pulmones, le robaba el sueño, le quitaba el hambre, le dominaba completamente. Derek era lo primero en qué pensaba por las mañanas y lo último qué decía por las noches. Era una especie de talismán, un embrujo, un hechizo incomprensible y tan necesario. Su Alpha, su Omega, su Beta, el amor de su vida. Fácil de decir, imposible de explicar.

Stiles observó a Scott toda la clase. Su amigo estaba debatiéndose en su mente, lo veía por las diferentes muecas que hacía con su rostro. Felicidad, confusión, miedo, sorpresa… Desfilaban una tras otra sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Además de "la sonrisa". Esa que Stiles identificaba en Scott cuando estaba enamorado. Se dibujaba en su mejilla derecha, ladeada, era su señal de identidad. Stiles no recordaba cuándo había asociado esa sonrisa a los sentimientos más profundos de su amigo. Probablemente cuando en el jardín de infancia la pequeña Moira Graves le había dado su "primer beso", en la mejilla, desde ese día se hicieron inseparables. Hasta que un día Moira prefirió a David McCloud y Scott descubrió las encantadoras coletas pelirrojas de Rose "Red" Summers. En primaria fue Chlöe LeCross la destinataria de sus atenciones y recientemente Allison Argent. Stiles conocía a Scott como la palma de su mano, por eso supo que Allison ya no era su objetivo, no la miraba, casi ni le hablaba. Recordaba haber visto a Scott dedicarle esa sonrisa a alguien, pero no recordaba quién.

Isaac tenía su mirada puesta en Scott. No había sido capaz de quitársela de encima desde esa mañana. Llevaba una camiseta de rayas azules que le sentaba de maravilla y unos vaqueros desgastados. El marrón chocolate de sus ojos tenía un tenue color miel por el rayo de sol que le estaba dando de pleno en ellos. Y se perdió en su sonrisa. Adoraba cuándo se dibujaba en su lado derecho, era muy discreta, pero a Isaac siempre le recordaba al amanecer: cálida y dulce. El olor le embotó los sentidos y se dejó arrastrar por una imagen de un atardecer a la orilla del mar. Se imaginó allí con Scott a su lado. Sin Derek, sin Allison, solos los dos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Era un sueño imposible, pero no por ello dejaba de ser real para Isaac. Nunca había tenido nada propio, nadie le había prestado nunca la menor atención, hasta que Scott se convirtió en su aliado. Sólo por eso, se sentía agradecido de ser un hombre lobo. Derek le había mordido y eso llevó a Scott a su vida.

Allison no escuchaba al profesor Harris. Era incapaz de prestarle la menor atención, estaba totalmente absorta en Scott. Él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo sexy que resultaban las diferentes muecas de su rostro. Ella se sabía de memoria todos sus rasgos, los lunares, la pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo… Si le dieran un lienzo podría dibujarlo con toda exactitud.

Lo amaba, tanto que dolía. Pensar en cómo su madre había tratado de eliminarlo lograba enfurecerla. ¿Por qué no había pensado en ella Victoria? ¿Por qué no comprendió lo enamorados que estaban? Se sentía furiosa con Gerard por haberla dejado morir, pero más con ella por haber tratado de matar a Scott. Con todo, sabía que lo estaba perdiendo. Apenas la miraba, no le prestaba atención, no le hablaba y, en el fondo, no le sorprendía. Su madre casi lo había matado, ¿cómo iba a poder perdonarla? Desde que despertó su poder de médium, aunque no se lo había dicho ni siquiera a su padre, era capaz de ver los acontecimientos que marcaban la vida de los demás. Por eso vio cómo Scott iba muriéndose poco a poco mientras su madre le daba patadas y golpes, sintió cómo su corazón se paraba y la ternura con la que se refirió a ella. Después venía la parte en la cual entraba Derek y era herido por Victoria, la lucha entre los dos y cómo mordía a su madre y rescataba a Scott del Infierno. La visión continuaba hasta la clínica del Doctor Deaton dónde descubrió los verdaderos sentimientos del Alpha hacia Scott: eran puros, eran sinceros y justos. Amaba a Scott como nunca había sido capaz de amar a nadie, lo sabía, lo comprendía y lo compartía.

Su mirada se desvió hasta Isaac, leyó en él los sentimientos hacia Scott. Era capaz de ir hasta el día en qué ocurrió. Hacía algo más de un año, Gerard estaba ganando terreno, ella estaba dominada por la furia de destruir a todos los lobos, menos a Scott, y él estaba preocupado. Había perdido a su padre, a su madre, a su hermano, Erika y Boyd habían decidido dejar la manada de Derek y él no sabía cómo seguir.

Entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle a Scott, pues él siempre elegía el camino apropiado, incluso cuando todas las cartas estaban en su contra. Fue hasta la consulta de Deaton para solicitar su consejo. Allí pudo contemplar cómo acariciaba a un perro moribundo, el olor del cáncer se extendía alrededor del pobre animal y estuvo tentado de irse, pero el Doctor Deaton le pidió que lo acariciara. Lo hizo y, por primera vez, descubrió cómo podía aliviar el dolor de los demás y se sintió realizado. Fue entonces cuando se empezó a enamorar de Scott, pero el momento cumbre fue cuando Gerard estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza y Scott apareció para salvarlo. A partir de ahí, tampoco para Isaac hubo vuelta atrás. Lo sabía, lo entendía y lo compartía.

Los tres estaban ligados a Scott y ninguno era capaz de separarse de él. Los había invitado a entrar en su mundo, les había mostrado su alma y no querían perder la ocasión de ser tocados por su "magia".

La clase terminó, cada uno siguió su camino. Allison se detuvo un poco más para contemplar cómo Scott se alejaba, quería agarrarlo fuerte por la espalda y no dejarlo marchar nunca, pero sabía qué había perdido la batalla. Scott ya no era suyo, Scott pertenecía a Derek.

**Salida instituto**

A última hora, Scott, Isaac, Stiles y Lydia estaban en la biblioteca aguantando la perorata de Harris, quien no dejaba de insistir en qué no podían seguir igual de descentrados si querían llegar a ser alguien. Se paraba más tiempo en Scott e Isaac que en los demás, probablemente por las terribles notas que sacaban. Al terminar el castigo, los cuatro abandonaron la biblioteca. Stiles iba al lado de Scott e Isaac cuando Lydia lo llamó.

- Stiles.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar en mi casa por Acción de Gracias?

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, he pensado que podríamos hablar y… no sé…

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo, mi padre y yo hemos sido invitados por Melissa este año… lo siento, Lydia. Mi padre y… Melissa… y Scott… es luna llena…

- ¿Y si vienes a cenar hoy? – Lydia sonrió a Stiles. Después de darle vueltas durante toda la noche había llegado a la conclusión de o se lanzaba ella o Stiles no lo haría. Tampoco le extrañaba, la última vez lo había dejado de lado por Jackson, pero ahora estaba decidida a lograr a Stiles, sí o sí.

- ¿Hoy? Sí, claro, por supuesto… ¿de verdad?

- Genial. – Lydia agarró a Stiles del brazo y sonrió a Scott. – Me temo que hoy te robo a Stiles.

- Estupendo, es un pesado. – Bromeó Scott.

- Hasta mañana. – Lydia se despidió de Scott e Isaac y arrastró tras de sí a, un muy contento y al mismo tiempo confuso, Stiles.

- Por fin lo ha conseguido. – Scott regaló su mejor sonrisa a Isaac. – Lleva enamorado de ella desde el jardín de infancia.

- Me alegro por ellos, me caen bien.

- Imaginaba que iba a ser ella, lleva meses lanzándole directas y Stiles no las pilla. Está tan acostumbrado a que lo rechace…

- A Lydia no parece importarle, diría que está feliz.

- Ponte en su lugar, todo este tiempo ha ido detrás de Jackson y él siempre le ponía barreras; ahora es ella quién lleva las riendas.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- ¿De mí?

- ¿Llevarás tú las riendas o dejarás que sea él?

- No te entiendo…

- Le has llevado tarta de queso.

- Sólo… yo… él… yo… él… él… a mí… me salvó…

- Te has sonrojado, Scott.

- ¡Mierda, cállate Isaac!

- Así que es cierto, estás enamorado de nuestro Alpha.

- No… claro… desde luego… no… mentira… es… no… yo… no… él… mierda, sí.

- Eso me devuelve a la pregunta inicial, ¿llevarás tú las riendas o le dejarás a él?

- Ni siquiera lo he pensado. Es demasiado nuevo, raro, reciente y no sé… confuso.

- Ya.

- ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Yo ni siquiera me atrevo a hablar en voz alta de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

- ¿Hacia mí?

- Por lo visto lo acabo de hacer. Bien, esto es nuevo, voy a improvisar un poco. Me gustas, Scott.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Te lo dije en una ocasión, confío en ti, tú siempre haces lo correcto.

- Y yo te contesté que normalmente no tengo idea de lo qué estoy haciendo…

- Aún así, lo intentas.

- Isaac yo… lo siento… quiero a Derek.

- Está bien, ya sabía cómo iba a terminar.

- Perdona.

- No tengo nada que perdonar, de hecho te agradezco que no hayas usado las típicas excusas baratas: "no es por ti, es por mí", "no soy lo bastante bueno para ti", "ahora mismo acabo de terminar una relación complicada"… me las han dicho todas.

- ¿No me odias?

- Sería un problema odiarte, me gustas demasiado.

- Isaac yo… ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

- Claro, siempre seremos amigos. No es la primera vez que me rompen el corazón y esta vez ha merecido la pena.

Volvamos a la pregunta, ¿qué haría yo en tu lugar?

Derek es el Alpha, ¿sabes? Se cree superior a nosotros, en realidad probablemente lo sea, si das tú el paso amenazarás su liderazgo y eso no te conviene.

Lo de la tarta estuvo bastante bien, puedes dejarle ver que estás interesado, sin decírselo realmente. Espera, debe ser cosa suya.

- De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo.

- Para eso estamos los amigos. Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, ¿a qué hora vamos a tu casa mañana?

- A las cuatro.

- ¿No es un poco temprano?

- Mi prima Ginny va a estar allí, cuando éramos pequeños me perseguía por todas partes y es agotadora. Además, Stiles y el Sheriff llegan a esa hora también.

- ¿Ginny?

- Genevive.

- Bonito nombre.

- Mi tío Marcus está chalado por la historia del rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Tabla Redonda, las opciones eran Queen Genevive o Fata Morgana si era niña, Lancelot o Arturo si era niño.

- Una hechicera nos vendría bien, teniendo en cuenta que mañana es luna llena.

- Con Derek a nuestro lado imagino que podremos dominarnos.

- Si tú estás a mi lado, no me convertiré.

Te lo prometo.

- Espero poder hacerlo yo también.

- Eres Scott McCall, tenías un plan maestro para derrotar a Gerard, seguro que sale bien.

- Es fácil hablar contigo, me siento mejor. Sabes, ahí fuera hay alguien maravilloso para ti, Isaac, estoy seguro.

- Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, gracias.

- Gracias a ti. – Scott le regaló su mejor sonrisa a Isaac y los dos cogieron caminos separados al salir del instituto.

De camino a su casa, Scott paró en Kuchen´s. La hija de la dependienta estaba atendiendo en ese momento la pastelería. Se llamaba Gwen Campbell y estaba en clase del profesor Harris.

- Hola, Scott.

- ¿Cómo estás Gwen?

- Bien, ¿ha sido duro tu castigo?

- El profesor Harris se aburriría mucho si no me castigara todos los días.

- Seguro que sí.

- Venía a recoger un pedido.

- Lo sé, lo sé. He oído que Allison y tú ya no estáis juntos.

- Sí, desde hace tiempo.

- Y que no tienes novia.

- No, no la tengo.

- Si quieres podríamos… tú y yo… quedar, salir, ya sabes.

- Te lo agradezco, Gwen, pero me gusta alguien.

- ¿Isaac?

- ¿Isaac? ¡No!

- Últimamente os veo mucho juntos y él es… sexy.

- Isaac y yo somos amigos, nos llevamos muy bien, pero no hay nada entre nosotros. ¿Sexy? ¿Te gusta Isaac?

- No como tú, pero… está… bien.

- Ya, Gwen ninguno de nosotros somos adecuados para ti.

- ¿Derek Hale tiene novia?

- ¿Derek también?

- Bueno, él tiene ese aspecto de chico malo…

- ¿Derek, Isaac y yo?

Gwen, créeme, no te convenimos ninguno de los tres, debes buscar alguien no tan… hm… malo.

- Tú no eres malo, Scott. Eres dulce, amable, comprensivo, te gustan los animales. Eres el tío perfecto.

- Deberías verme en luna llena…

- ¿Luna llena?

- Era una broma, ¿me puedes dar mi pedido?

- Sí, perdona. – Gwen le tendió las tartas a Scott. – Te deseó un feliz día de Acción de Gracias.

- Y yo a ti. – Scott pagó y se marchó de Kuchen´s. Salía cuando chocó con Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Derek conoce a la familia de Scott**

- Así que os han vuelto a castigar, ¿no?

- Sí. – Scott sonrió a Derek. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- La tarta estaba riquísima, tanto como la de mi madre, gracias.

- Me alegro. – Scott miró a Derek un instante. – Podías decírmelo mañana.

- Quería decírtelo hoy. – Derek cogió las tartas que llevaba Scott y le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna.- Yo lo llevo.

- ¿En serio?

- Soy tu Alpha, McCall.

- Ya te he dicho que…

- No vamos a discutirlo ahora, llevo tres tartas aquí y deberían llegar hasta mañana.

- ¿Vas a acompañarme a casa?

- Esa es mi intención, sí.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Tengo cara de chiste?

- Ya no hay Alphas en la ciudad.

- Me preocupan más las veinte declaraciones diarias de las que me habló Isaac.

- ¿Veinte declaraciones? Nunca ha habido tantas.

- Acabas de tener una, ¿no?

- Gwen es una buena chica, pero le valdríais también tú o Isaac.

- ¿Qué pasa con Allison?

- ¿Allison?

- Isaac piensa que le sigues gustando.

- Isaac habla demasiado.

- Intenta ayudarte, le preocupas.

- Allison y yo no funcionaríamos otra vez.

- ¿Por qué?

- Su madre intentó matarme.

- Sí, pero no la dejaste por eso.

- Su padre me odia.

- No es verdad, a Argent le caes bien, es a mí a quien odia.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva con ella o algo?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

- Quiero que seas feliz y si ella te hace feliz, adelante.

- No sería feliz con ella.

¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Algún amor a la vista?

- ¿Amor? ¿Yo? ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Soy el Alpha.

- ¿Y?

- ¿A qué viene esta pregunta?

- Fuiste tú quién sacó el tema.

- ¡Mierda por hablar de algo!

- No es un tema que te pegue, Hale.

- Tú eres un adolescente, tus preocupaciones son tus hormonas, intento ponerme a tu nivel.

- ¿A mi nivel? ¿En serio?

- Claro.

- Para empezar, cumplo dieciocho años el doce de enero.

- Vaya, ¡qué mayor eres!

- ¿Tienes ganas de pelea, Hale?

- Perdona, lo dices como si eso fuera a cambiar algo y te aseguro que no lo hará.

- Tal vez…

- No te engañes, las cosas no cambian así de fácilmente.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás?

- ¿Dónde está Stiles? – Indagó de repente Derek. - Pensaba que eráis mellizos, siempre estáis juntos.

- Con Lydia.

- ¿Con Lydia? ¿Se va a declarar?

- No, ella lo hará.

- ¿Ves? Yo tenía razón, tus hormonas están revolucionadas, McCall.

- No es verdad, tengo otras preocupaciones ahora mismo.

- Te escucho.

- Mañana es luna llena, he invitado a mi casa a dos hombres lobos y eso sin incluirme a mí, mi mejor amigo e hijo del Sheriff con su padre, también irán a la cena, sin contar con mis abuelos maternos, mi tía favorita, mi tío y mi prima Ginny.

- Yo estaré allí. – Derek observó a Scott fijamente. – Te prometo que no dejaré que te conviertas o que se convierta Isaac.

- Isaac me ha prometido no convertirse, pero… ¿yo seré capaz de evitar que el lobo me domine cuando ya no tengo un ancla lo bastante fuerte?

- Me tendrás a mí, Scott. Soy tu Alpha, puedes seguir negándolo si quieres, pero la realidad es que lo soy. Si estás a mi lado todo irá bien.

- ¿No se te ocurrió decírmelo cuándo fui a pedirte consejo ayer?

- Sí, buena idea, te digo que me invites a tu casa por Acción de Gracias cuando tú ya estás bastante agobiado pensando en cómo evitar tú propia transformación como para preocuparte por la mía o la de Isaac.

Sinceramente, ¿qué habrías hecho?

- Te escucharía, por si no lo has notado, suelo hacerlo.

- ¿Desde cuándo McCall?

Tú vas por libre, a tu aire, mi opinión te importa una mierda y siempre me dices que yo puedo ser un Alpha, pero no soy el tuyo.

- Eso no es… bueno… quiero decir… antes sí, pero he cambiado.

- ¿Seguro?

- Eres mi Alpha, de acuerdo. – Scott contempló a Derek con la sonrisa ladeada en su lado derecho.- Pero yo debo cuidar a otras personas, ¿entiendes?

Mi madre, Stiles, Lydia y el Sheriff. Ellos son tan manada mía como yo lo soy tuya.

- Es la primera vez que no incluyes a Allison en el grupo.

- Ella no necesita que la cuide, es una cazadora. Los demás no son como Allison o como nosotros, me necesitan y me ayudan a mantenerme… humano.

- Scott, ya no eres humano… Quiero decir, eres algo más.

- Lo sé, pero no es agradable ser un ser mitológico en el que nadie cree. La gente piensa que los monstruos no existen y yo soy uno.

- Tú no eres ningún monstruo, Scott. – Derek se paró en seco.- No podrías serlo ni queriendo. Siempre haces lo correcto, tratas de ayudar a todo el mundo, sin preocuparte por tu propia seguridad.

¡Me cabreas, McCall! – Derek se giró bruscamente. – Tu vida es importante, deja de actuar como si no lo fuera.

Para mí lo es.

- ¿Por eso te arriesgaste a morir? ¡Mierda, Derek, pasé mucho miedo!

- Mi obligación es protegerte, soy el responsable de tu seguridad.

- No eres responsable de mi seguridad, yo me tengo que ocupar de mis propios problemas y debo resolverlos a mi manera.

- No puedo aceptarlo porque me importas.

- Y tú a mí, somos amigos. Los amigos se ayudan, pero no puedo perdonarte que llegaras al límite. No estabas en condiciones de luchar, aún estabas muy débil.

- No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tú e Isaac sois lo más importante para mí, no tengo a nadie más.

- La próxima vez deja de lado tu orgullo y pídeme ayuda, es lo único que te pido.

- Confío en que no habrá próxima vez.

- Y yo. Si la hubiera, cuenta conmigo.

- De acuerdo.- Derek sonrió a Scott. – Es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en semanas, ¿cuánto más ibas a estar evitándome?

- Probablemente hasta el fin del mundo. – Scott se encogió de hombros.- Me sentía culpable.

- La próxima vez, habla conmigo.

- Lo haré.

- Bien, parece que hemos llegado. – Derek se detuvo frente a la puerta de Scott. – Ten, mañana nos vemos. – Derek le tendió las tartas a Scott.

- ¿Te importaría entrar a conocer a mi madre?

- ¿Ahora? No estoy vestido de la forma apropiada…

- ¿En serio?

- Llevo vaqueros y una cazadora gastada, es…

- ¿Te da miedo conocer a mi madre?

- ¡NO! no, no… que va… nah… para nada…

- No muerde, ¿sabes?

- ¿Es importante para ti que la conozca hoy?

- Sí, a Isaac ya lo ha visto, pero tú eres una cara nueva.

- Vale.

- Gracias. – Scott le tendió las tartas a Derek un momento mientras cogía las llaves de la casa.- ¡Mamá ya estoy en casa y he traído a Derek! – Anunció cuándo abrió la puerta.

En un instante, una chica de dieciséis años se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Scottie! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- ¿Ginny?

- Gen, sino te importa. – La jovencita miró a Scott hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada, no muy amigable, de Derek.- ¡Guao! ¿De dónde ha salido este bombón? – Preguntó y se aproximó a Derek.

- ¡Ginny deja de molestar a Derek! – Protestó Scott. – Vamos, no es un pedazo de carne, deja de mirarlo como si te lo fueras a comer.

- ¿Derek? Bonito nombre, soy Genevive, la prima de este borde.- Dijo señalando a Scott.

- Os parecéis. – Derek contempló a Scott. – Mucho, la verdad.

- Yo soy más guapa.

- ¡Ginny!

- Cariño, sigues siendo el hombre más guapo que conozco, pero somos primos y no funcionaría. – Bromeó Ginny, lo que logró que Derek se tensara.

- Ven a conocer a mi madre. – Scott agarró a Derek del brazo y lo arrastró a la cocina, donde Melissa, su tía Lucy, su tío Marcus y sus abuelos estaban charlando.

- Mamá.

- Hola cariño, ¿otra vez el profesor Harris? – Indagó, luego vio a Derek siendo arrastrado por su hijo.- Tú debes ser Derek.- Se levantó y se acercó a él. – Es un placer conocerte, Scott me ha hablado de ti.- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Derek con fuerza.- Gracias por salvarlo. – Susurró en su oído.

- Gracias por invitarnos a Isaac y a mí a su casa por Acción de Gracias.

- Nadie debería pasar solo esta fecha. Papá, mamá, este es Derek uno de los amigos de Scott que cenará mañana con nosotros.

- Soy Maya, encantada de conocerte. – La abuela se aproximó a Derek y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- El placer es mío. – Respondió Derek, quien se sintió un poco aturdido de conocer a tantos miembros de la familia de Scott en un segundo.

- Pareces un buen chico, soy Emmanuel, pero puedes llamarme Emm. – Dijo el abuelo de Scott.

- Lo intento.- Derek sonrió.

- Me gusta la honestidad. – Respondió Emm.

- Lucy, mi hermana pequeña y su marido Marcus. – Siguió Melissa presentando a Derek.

- ¡Qué chico tan guapo! – La tía Lucy miró a Derek de arriba abajo. – Cuando nosotras vivíamos aquí no había chicos tan guapos, salvo los Hale… esos sí lo eran, Peter… hm… ¡qué guapo!

- Es su sobrino, tía Lucy. – Explicó Scott, quien vio el rostro angustiado de Derek.

- ¿Un Hale? Vaya, siento mucho lo de tu familia, tu madre me caía muy bien.

- Gracias. – Derek sonrió a Lucy.

- Desde luego que eres un Hale, rematadamente guapo y amable.

- ¡Tía Lucy! – Protestó Scott, quien empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver cómo se portaba su familia con Derek.

- Cariño, sería irresponsable no decir lo guapo que es Derek. – Se quejó ella.

- Soy Marcus. – El tío acudió para rescatar a Derek. – Mi mujer es perfecta, pero no sabe cerrar la boca a tiempo.

- Scott hace lo mismo. – Explicó Derek. – Y cuando está con Stiles es aún peor.

- Los he visto juntos, ninguno sabe callar. – Marcus dio una palmada de comprensión a Derek en el hombro. - ¿Te gusta jugar a las películas? En esta familia hay una tradición ligada a Acción de Gracias, se juega en familia y quién pierde, friega y seca los platos.

- ¿Por equipos? – Preguntó Derek.

- Sí, parejas de dos normalmente.

- Este año vamos a ganar Scott y yo. – Interrumpió Ginny. – Somos un equipo fuerte.

- Cariño, no des por hecho que vais a ir juntos este año, hacéis trampas. – Lucy miró a su hija. – Y ya sois mayores para fregar, así que no.

¿Por qué no vais vosotros dos juntos? – Lucy observó a Derek y Scott, quienes se tensaron al instante.

- ¡Dejad de asustar a Derek! – Melissa sonrió al Alpha. – Suelen ser así de metomentodo, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

¿Te quedarás a cenar hoy con nosotros?

- Gracias, pero sería abusar de tu amabilidad. Además Isaac está en casa, alguien tendrá que vigilarlo…

- Fuiste muy amable al hacerte cargo de él, elegir ser su tutor con todo lo qué ocurrió. Eso fue generoso.

- Somos parecidos. – Dio por contestación Derek.- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Melissa. – Derek sonrió a la madre de Scott. – Y a todos vosotros, pero es hora de que me vaya. Gracias y hasta mañana. – Derek se alejó de la cocina.

- Espera, voy a cerrar. – Scott siguió a Derek.

En la cocina Lucy, Marcus, Emm, Maya y Melissa se miraron cómplices.

- Tu hijo tiene muy buen gusto, hermana. – Dijo Lucy.

- No se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado de él. – Maya sonrió a Melissa. – Me gusta, mucho más que la novia esa que tuvo el año pasado.

- Sí, era muy fría con Scottie. – Emm miró a su hija. - ¿Soy el único que lo pensaba?

- ¿Allison?

Sí, no le convenía, no me gusta para mi hijo y ahora menos. – Melissa sonrió a su familia.

- ¿Scott es gay? ¿Y ese chico tan guapo es su novio? – Indagó Ginny.

- Comparten un vínculo profundo.- Explicó Marcus. - Es como dijiste, parece como si ahora llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y la carga se hace más liviana con alguien que se siente igual.

- Está más centrado que el año pasado. – La abuela sonrió a Melissa. – Ese chico le conviene, necesita que alguien le ponga los pies en el suelo y con Stiles cerca, todavía más.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – Cuestionó Ginny quien seguía sin entender por qué su primo estaba enamorado de otro hombre.

- La vida, hija.

Suele hacer estas cosas. – Lucy puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ginny. – No intentes entenderlo, el corazón va por dónde va. Y su tío era tan guapo, ¿recuerdas lo loquitas que estábamos por él de pequeñas?

- Sí. – Melissa sonrió a su hermana. – Peter fue mi primer amor.

- ¡Qué recuerdos! – Dijeron al unísono ambas hermanas.

En la puerta de la casa, Derek y Scott se estaban mirando, en silencio.

- Tu madre parece buena persona y el resto de tu familia también.

- Gracias, siento lo de Ginny… es un poco… pesada.

- Parece una niña maja.

- Tiene dieciséis años, ya no es ninguna niñita. – Scott sonrió a Derek. – Pero yo siempre la recordaré con sus dos coletas persiguiéndome por toda la casa.

- Tengo que irme. – Derek dedicó una última mirada a Scott. – Hasta mañana, McCall.

- Hasta mañana, Derek.

- Cuando Derek se marchó, Scott se quedó un instante en la puerta de la casa. Se sentía algo nervioso ante la cena del día siguiente. No era nada oficial, pero invitar a Derek en una fecha tan significativa era importante para Scott, era una manera de darle la bienvenida a su corazón sin decírselo realmente. Además había invitado a Isaac por el mismo motivo. Los dos eran parte de su manada ahora. No importaba cuánto pudieran desviarse sus caminos en el futuro, en el momento presente los tres compartían un vínculo. El de Scott con Derek era más profundo, pero eso no le quitaba importancia a Isaac. Y Scott lo comprendió, por primera vez, una manada era uno de los lazos más importantes para un hombre lobo.

Al regresar a la cocina, su familia tenía una agradable charla sobre la cena del día siguiente, se sentía en el hogar, pero ahora tenía una segunda familia igual de importante que esa.

Hablaron y cenaron juntos, hasta la hora de irse a la cama. En ese instante, cuando Scott se metió en la suya, Ginny entró en la habitación.

**Una conversación con Ginny**

- Queen Genevive. – Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Deberías estar durmiendo.

- ¡Ya tengo dieciséis años, no digas bobadas! – Ginny le observó un instante. - ¿Todos tus amigos son igual de guapos? ¿Tanto como Derek?

- No sé.

- A Stiles le conozco, está bien, pero tampoco es tan sexy y el otro, ¿Isaac?

- ¿Isaac? Isaac es… Isaac, no sé.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué piensan las chicas de tu instituto?

- Les gusta Isaac.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

- ¿Novia?

No, la tuve, Allison, es… complicado.

- ¿Se te ha declarado alguien recientemente? – Insistió Ginny, tratando de quitarle a Scott la información sobre Derek.

- He perdido la cuenta. – Respondió él.

- ¿Muchas?

- Yo no la llevo, Isaac y Stiles se encargan de eso. – Contestó molesto.

- ¿Más de veinte?

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

- ¿Eres el tío más popular de la ciudad, primito?

- ¡No!

- Así que sí, ¡increíble y tú decías que eras un "friki"!

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de ti? ¿Novio?

- No, aunque estoy abierta a todas las opciones.

- ¡Ginny! – Protestó Scott.

- Vamos, Scottie, ya tengo dieciséis años.

¿Qué me dices de tu ex? ¿Era guapa?

- Sí, preciosa.- Scott sonrió a Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Digamos que somos completamente opuestos, como agua y aceite, como el azúcar y la sal, como el cazador y el lobo...

- ¿Y por qué empezasteis a salir?

- Al principio éramos iguales, pensaba que íbamos a acabar juntos.

- ¿Te rompió el corazón?

- Fue su madre… - Scott miró a Ginny.

- ¿Intentó separaros?

- Fue más complicado, pero sí, digamos que sí.

- ¿No intentasteis veros a escondidas?

- Al principio, pero ella me dio de lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- En los dos últimos años han pasado muchas cosas en este lugar y… no sé, quizás fue por eso.

- Hablas como si te sintieras culpable por algo.

- No me siento culpable…

- Mientes fatal, te conozco, Scottie, solía pegarme a ti como tu sombra.

¿Qué te tortura?

- Nada… todo… no sé.

- Empecemos por hablar de Derek, te gusta, ¿verdad?

- ¿Derek? ¿De dónde te sacas esas ideas?

- Mientes fatal, das verdadera pena. Ser un chico bueno tiene como desventaja no saber mentir.

Cuéntamelo.

- Es complicado.

- La vida suele serlo. – Ginny se metió en la cama de Scott. – Mi ex me insultaba todo el tiempo.

- ¿Te insultaba? – Scott miró a su prima, sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo por un instante. - ¿Dónde vive ese cabrón?

- No sé, ni me importa.

¿Tus ojos acaban de volverse amarillos?

- ¡No!, ¡nah!- Mintió Scott, pero una de sus garras se clavó en la sábana y la desgarró.

- Scott, tú… ¡eres un hombre lobo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por las orejas puntiagudas. – Ginny sonrió a su primo. – Y por los ojos amarillos, principalmente, aunque las garras también me parecen una buena pista.

- ¡Mierda! – Scott se obligó a buscar un ancla para volver a su estado habitual, imaginó el rostro de Derek y lo consiguió. – Es por la luna llena. – Explicó. – Me afecta.

- ¿Cuándo te ocurrió?

- ¿Por qué sabes que soy un hombre lobo?

- Leo mucho.

¿Y los vampiros, también existen?

- No, ellos no.

- Me alegra.

¿Te duele transformarte?

- No.

- ¿Cómo te ocurrió?

- Me mordió el tío de Derek, hace dos años.

- ¿Derek también es un hombre lobo?

- Sí, es… mi Alpha.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es súper romántico!

- Imaginaba que gritarías aterrorizada, soy un ser mitológico, no existo.

- ¿Te crees esas tonterías? Lo de los vampiros no es creíble, pero ¿los hombres lobos? ¡Seguro que sí!

- A mi madre no le hizo gracia descubrirlo. – Scott cerró los ojos.- Y a mí tampoco, la verdad.

- Tranquilo, no se lo contaré a nadie. Ni a los abuelos, ni a mamá, ni a papá.

- Gracias.

- Soy tu prima, siempre te encubriré. Y ahora entiendo por qué estás tan guapo, rezumas… masculinidad y un aire salvaje.

- ¡Ginny no me tomes el pelo!

- No lo hago, ¿sabes lo guapo que estás?

Confiésalo, ¿cuántas han sido?

- 122 en las últimas tres semanas.

- Mitad de la ciudad se te ha declarado, ¿no?

- Y la mitad de la de al lado, es agobiante.

- Pobrecito Scottie, siempre querías pasar desapercibido y eres la sensación de Beacon Hills.

- No es gracioso.

- Para mí sí.- Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Scott. - ¿Qué harás mañana?

La luna estará en pleno apogeo.

- Derek e Isaac estarán aquí, espero que eso baste, pero si no agarra a todo el mundo y lárgate corriendo.

- Así que Isaac también es un hombre lobo.

- Muy lista.

- ¿Lo sabe Stiles?

- Es mi mejor amigo, cuando Peter me mordió estaba conmigo.

- Bien, al menos no has estado solo en este proceso.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan madura?

- Bueno, he sufrido lo mío también. – Ginny cerró los ojos. – Era malo conmigo y lo soporté durante dos semanas, pero entonces los abuelos se divorciaron y decidí dejarlo. No se lo he contado a nadie, quería decírtelo a ti. Tú siempre me has protegido eres, con papá y el abuelo, el único hombre decente de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué no me mandaste un mail?

- No sé, no le di importancia. No es como si me hubiera pegado alguna vez o hecho algo peor.

- Lo siento, Ginny. – Scott rodeo a Ginny entre sus brazos. – Encontrarás a alguien mejor.

- Estoy segura. ¿Me cuentas lo de tu ex?

- ¿El qué de mi ex?

- Me ocultas algo, quiero saberlo.

- No es nada.

- Te he dicho lo de mi ex, ¡suéltalo McCall!

- Su madre intentó matarme, casi lo consigue.

- ¿Intentó matarte? ¿En serio?

- Su familia, los Argent, son cazadores y nos cazan a nosotros.

- ¿Estás en peligro si vives aquí?

- Los Argent se rigen por el código, sólo cazan a los que los cazan. Derek, Isaac y yo estamos fuera de peligro.

- ¡Menos mal!

Espera, ¿casi lo consigue?

- Me faltó muy poco, Derek me salvó.

- ¿Y te enamoraste de él entonces?

- No, sí… No lo sé. Es reciente y confuso.

- Parece un buen tipo y le gustas muchísimo.

- Hace tres semanas casi murió por salvarme.

- ¿La madre de tu ex?

- No, una manada de Alphas, por eso aún cojea.

- No me di cuenta, estaba demasiado embobada viendo lo guapo que es, en serio, ¡debería de estar prohibido ser así sexy!

- ¡Ginny!

- Tú lo eres más, Scottie, siempre serás mi chico.

¿Sois novios?

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?

- No surgió la oportunidad.

- Te da miedo.

- No, claro que no.

- ¡Estás cagado de miedo, Scottie!

- Soy un hombre lobo, no tengo miedo.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

- ¡No te rías de mí!

- Es que parecéis tontos, ¡los dos!

- ¿Los dos?

- Os movéis uno al lado del otro con miedo, asustados de dar un paso más, estáis acojonados.

- No es tan simple, ¿sabes?

Él es el Alpha, yo soy el Beta. Se supone que él debe dar la avanzadilla, pero ni siquiera sé si le intereso lo más mínimo.

¡Es un puto dolor de cabeza!

- Beta no significa tonto, Scottie. Si lo quieres, ve a por él. Ponte en su lugar por un instante. Tú eres el Beta, se supone que estás bajo su dominio y tendrá miedo de ir más allá, en fin, quizás piensa que tú sólo le corresponderías por ser su Beta, ¿sabe lo de Allison?

- Sí.

- Y encima eso, tú te cuelgas de una potencial asesina de los de tu especie, no me extraña que tenga miedo. ¡Eres un desastre total, Scottie!

- ¿Tú qué harías?

- Decírselo.

- ¿Qué le digo?

- ¿Quieres que te haga un esquema?

De acuerdo: "Derek estoy enamorado de ti y me gustaría estar contigo"

- No es tan fácil.

- Lo es. Si lo quieres, debes decírselo antes que cualquier otro lo haga.

¿No te das cuenta de lo tremendamente sexy qué es?

Y te quiere a ti, eres afortunado.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

- Te lo diré, hasta el abuelo se ha dado cuenta ¡el abuelo!

- ¿El abuelo?

- Y mamá, papá, tu madre, la abuela… Se nota qué le importas, ¡vamos ha entrado en tu casa a conocer a toda tu familia!

Y, admítelo, Scottie, todos estamos locos en esta familia.

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

- Bien, te lo voy a soltar todo, pero no se lo digas a ellos o me matarán.

El abuelo piensa que tu ex era muy fría contigo, la abuela opina que Derek te pone los pies en el suelo y, admítelo, lo necesitas con Stiles cerca. Mamá se derrite sólo al mirarlo, papá opina que compartís un vínculo profundo y la tía Melissa, ella está de acuerdo con todo lo que los demás dicen.

Y yo… hm… te permito enamorarte de él, en serio, no pienso conformarme con alguien que te quiera menos.

- Lo tienes muy claro.

- Desde luego, soy Queen Genevive, la reina de Camelot.

- A sus órdenes, mi Lady.- Scott miró a Ginny con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Gracias, Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?

- Básicamente por gritarme y dejarme las cosas tan claras.

- ¡Eh, para eso estamos las primas pequeñas!

- Prométeme que nunca más estarás con alguien que te quiera menos a ti.

Tu ex, si lo veo, lo mato.

- No, no merece la pena. Fue sólo mi primer amor y, la verdad, no era guapo, ni amable, ni sexy. Simplemente me dijo que le gustaba y como una idiota caí.

¿Me hablas de Isaac?

- ¿De Isaac?

- Sí, de Isaac. Cuándo te pregunté antes por él me respondiste de una manera un tanto extraña.

- Isaac es un buen tío, es amable, le gustan los animales, odia la violencia, es… hm… buen amigo.

- Hay un pero.

- No, en serio, él es así.

- ¡Suéltalo McCall!

- Se me ha declarado, esta tarde.

- Pobre, ¿le has roto el corazón?

- Intenté no hacerlo, me cae bien, me siento cómodo a su lado, me encanta hablar con él es como… como… como tú, Ginny.

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Me resulta fácil hablar con él, parece entenderme y, ya sabes que soy bastante complicado, es buena persona.

- Me va a gustar, ¿verdad?

- Te vas a volver loca por él. – Respondió con sinceridad.

Te conozco y sí, te vas a enamorar de él. Es… tiene ese aire de tipo atormentado, ya no lo es, lo fue. Es gracioso, fiel, tiene los ojos azules y cuando sonríe… no sé, es como si te invitara a formar parte de su mundo, pero no suele sonreír mucho, si consigues arrancarle una sonrisa, Ginny, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

- Y está enamorado de ti también.

- Derek dice que nos parecemos…

- ¿Estás haciendo de celestino conmigo, Scottie?

- No te hará daño, nunca, y puede cuidar de ti, es bueno, fuerte y no le gusta la violencia de ningún tipo.

- Te agradezco el detalle, Scottie, sin embargo no voy a tentar al destino con un hombre lobo enamorado de otro miembro de mi familia. Ya me rompieron el corazón una vez.

- Creo que os vais a gustar, eso es todo.

- ¡Cállate! – Ginny empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Scott. - ¡No me voy a enamorar de uno de tus amigos sólo porque quieres salvar su pobre corazón, el cual rompiste tú!

- De acuerdo, me rindo. – Scott sonrió a Ginny. – Mañana tengo que madrugar, Ginny, hay una tarta que debo hacer y es muy, muy, tarde.

- ¿Me estás echando, Scottie?

- Sí, pequeña Ginny, te echo.

- De acuerdo.- Ginny se incorporó de la cama de Scott, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió. – De mañana que no pase o te las verás conmigo.

- Ok, hasta mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acción de Gracias**

A primera hora de la mañana Scott estaba en la cocina preparando la tarta de queso de la abuela McCall. Se encontraba completamente centrado en el trabajo, así que no escuchó cuándo Melissa entró.

- Buenos días, cariño. – Saludó. - ¿Haciendo más tarta de queso?

- Hola, sí, es la favorita de Derek. – Respondió.

- Me gusta, es decir, bueno… yo…

- ¿Le das tu aprobación? – Indagó Scott, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Demonios, sí! – Melissa sonrió a su hijo. – Es amable, es guapo, es generoso, es atento y está loco por ti.

¿Qué más puede pedir una madre?

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sospechas?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Sí.

- Desde hace tres semanas, tenías pesadillas atroces, gritabas el nombre de Derek y llorabas, así que sumé dos y dos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste?

- No te lo esperabas y estabas aprendiendo a convivir con ello. Nunca antes te había gustado otro chico… hombre.

- No, nunca.

- ¿Lo sabe él?

- ¿Si sabe el qué?

- Tus sentimientos.

- No.

- ¿Y no piensas qué es hora de decírselo?

- Sí, eso creo.

- Bien.

- ¿No estás molesta?

- ¿Por qué?

He visto cómo te mira, no había visto tanto amor en una mirada en toda mi vida. Es… hermoso, hijo, tienes suerte. Alguien capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por salvar la de su ser amado, eso sólo ocurre en las películas.

Nadie me miró así en toda mi vida, ni siquiera tu padre.

- ¿Lo querré yo tanto?

- Cariño, ¿eso es lo qué te preocupaba?¿por eso la angustia de las tres últimas semanas? ¡Vaya!

Cielo, a su lado te iluminas, lo miras con adoración, ¿si lo amas?, desde luego.

- Nunca me sentí así, es… me da miedo.

- El amor asusta mucho, es el sentimiento más aterrador del mundo.

- Cuando estaba con Allison, me sentía feliz, pero cuando estoy con él… es… sencillo, encajamos.

- Eso es bueno, así debe ser el amor.

- No sé cómo hacerlo.

- Llegado el momento, lo sabrás.

- ¿Seguro?

- Te lo prometo, cariño, lo sabrás.

- ¿A los abuelos les gusta?

- Tu abuela está encantada, dice que es un chico maravilloso y que te ayuda a centrarte y el abuelo, ¡no le había visto tan contento porque tengas una pareja en toda mi vida!

Lo adora, dice que te trata cómo debes ser tratado, según él, Allison no era lo bastante buena para ti.

- ¿No les molesta a ellos?

- No, te lo digo en serio, lo adoran y yo también, cariño, es perfecto para ti.

- Ginny piensa lo mismo.

- Ginny no aceptaría a alguien que te quisiera menos y si hubiese conocido a Allison el año pasado le habría arañado los ojos, pensaría que no te merece y tendría razón.

Marcus y Lucy quieren invitarnos a los tres a cenar en Acción de Gracias el año que viene. – Melissa rodeó a Scott entre sus brazos.

- ¿Ellos también?

- Todos queremos que seas feliz y con Derek lo serás.

- Yo también lo creo.

- Lo siento por Isaac.

- ¿Isaac?

- Vi cómo te miraba en el depósito.-Melissa sonrió a Scott.

- ¿Cómo me miraba?

- Como miraba yo a tu padre, con amor, pero no un gran amor. – Melissa acarició la cabeza de Scott.

- No lo sabía.

- No éramos uno para el otro, eso es todo. Fuimos felices y te tuvimos a ti, pero lo que quiero es lo que tenéis vosotros dos. Algo perfecto, lo tuve una vez.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- La vida.- Melissa sonrió a Scott.

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas, fue hermoso y no me arrepiento de no haber dado un paso más, ocurrió lo que debía, por eso te tengo a ti.

- ¿El tío de Derek?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…

- Te conozco.

- Ya veo. – Melissa sonrió a su hijo.

- Quería protegerte.

- Lo sé, cielo.

- Él me mordió.- Scott miró a su madre. – Me convirtió en lo que soy.

- ¿Fue él?

- Sí, creo que… intentó recuperarte, a través de mí.

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Me lo acabas de decir, una vez estuvisteis enamorados de verdad, ¡nunca me lo había planteado pero ahora comprendo por qué yo y no Stiles!

- ¿Lo qué te ocurrió fue por mi culpa?

Cielo, lo siento.

- Yo no. – Scott sonrió a su madre. – Me gusta ser lo que soy, gracias a ti me encontró Derek y él es mi Alpha, mi Omega y mi Beta, el amor de mi vida, gracias mamá.

- Melissa abrazó a Scott. – Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, debes saber qué murió, luego volvió y se marchó hace tres semanas, pero no creo que regresé a Beacon Hills.

- No podría perdonarle. – Melissa sonrió a Scott. – Te ha usado a ti para llegar a mí. Hay ocasiones en las que las cosas no funcionan y hay razones para ello.

- Ya encontrarás a alguien que te merezca de verdad.

- Gracias, cariño. – Melissa besó a Scott en la frente. – Me temo, cielo, que la tarta no se hará sola.

- Es verdad. – Scott se concentró de nuevo en la receta.

Dos horas más tarde, Ginny bajó a la cocina, se acercó a Scott y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Harás que me sienta orgullosa?

- Se lo voy a decir.

- Esa es la actitud, ¿qué huele tan bien?

- La tarta de la abuela McCall, es la favorita de Derek.

- A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago. – Dijo Lucy, entrando por la puerta.

- ¿Hay alguien en esta familia que no me vaya a dar consejos amorosos a primera hora de la mañana? – Indagó Scott.

- Una abuela tiene derecho a opinar, sólo sé tú mismo. – Maya se acercó a Scott y le sonrió. – Es imposible no quererte.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, abuela?

- Media hora. – Maya le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad a Scott. – Pero te veía tan concentrado que decidí no interrumpir, tu abuelo también está.

- ¿Vas a opinar tú también sobre mi vida amorosa, abuelo?

- Ya nos conoces, en esta familia somos unos metomentodo. – Emm se quedó sentado, pero contestó a Scott. – Me gusta más que tu novia del año pasado.

- ¿A ti tampoco te gustó Allison, yaya?

- No, lo siento cariño, no era… perfecta.

- No sé si agradeceros vuestra actitud o enfadarme por ella. – Scott se giró y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Desde cuándo mi vida amorosa es el centro de conversación de esta familia?

- Más o menos desde que conocimos al guaperas de Derek, ser tan guapo debería estar penado por la ley.- Intervino Lucy. - ¿No opinas igual, mamá?

- Desde luego, es tan… masculino.

- Huele tan bien.- Ginny se sentó al lado del abuelo e hizo el comentario sólo para molestar a Scott.

- Tiene esos ojos tan impresionantes. – Aportó Melissa. - ¿Qué? Soy su futura suegra, tengo derecho a opinar.

- Es tan amable. – Se unió Marcus, quien entraba por la puerta y decidió picar a su sobrino favorito.

- Es tan simpático. – Aportó Emm.

- Me estáis poniendo nervioso, callaos, por favor.

- ¿No es adorable? ¡Echaba de menos a este chaval! – Aseguró Marcus.

- Sois todos unos…

- ¿Locos? – Probó Lucy.

- ¿Metomentodo? – Sugirió Ginny.

- Las dos cosas. – Scott se giró hacia su familia y les dedicó la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio. – Pero os quiero, sois mis locos y metomentodo familiares.

- Eso me gusta. – Melissa sonrió a Scott. - ¡Venga todos a mover el culo tenemos que hacer la mejor cena de Acción de Gracias del mundo para Derek!

- ¡Me apunto! – Ginny se incorporó de la silla. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

- Ve a buscar con tu padre la vajilla buena, está en el trastero, envuelta en una caja que pone frágil.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi comandante! – Ginny agarró la mano de su padre y abandonó la cocina.

- Mamá, friega los cubiertos buenos, están en el último cajón de la encimera, papá, sécalos.

- ¡Sí, mi comandante! – Siguió la broma de Ginny Maya. - ¡Vamos, perezoso hay un chico al que impresionar! – Le dijo a su marido.

- Lucy, ve a por el pan, trae también un par de botellas de champagne y si ves a Derek en la licorería, ¡no se te ocurra asustarlo!

- ¿Yo? – Lucy sonrió a su hermana. – Jamás haría una cosa así, mi comandante. – Concluyó con una carcajada.

- Bien, yo pondré la mesa del salón y tú me vas a ayudar.- Melissa agarró a su hijo del hombro. - ¡Esta va a ser la mejor cena de Acción de Gracias de toda la ciudad!

- De acuerdo, manos a la obra. – Scott y Melissa prepararon la mesa grande, mientras todos los demás hacían sus cometidos.

Tras comer en la cocina, bromear sobre Scott y Derek, por millonésima vez en el día, empezaron los preparativos de la cena de Acción de Gracias.

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, sonó el timbre y la familia al completo, salvo Scott, se peleó para llegar a la entrada, con tal resultado que al abrir la puerta el Sheriff y Stiles se quedaron mirando para ellos asombrados.

- ¡Vaya qué recibimiento más impresionante! – Dijo Stiles.

- Stiles. – Ginny le sonrió. – Vaya, sí qué has crecido desde la última vez.

- ¿Ginny? Eres igualita a tu primo.

- Eso me dijeron ayer, Scott está en la cocina, ya sabes el camino.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Indagó el Sheriff.

- Estamos esperando a Derek y a Isaac. – Explicó Melissa. – También vienen a la cena.

- ¿Derek e Isaac? ¿En serio? – Stiles miró a la madre de Scott, preocupado. – Pa voy a la cocina un momento, tú habla con Melissa. – Concluyó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Has invitado a dos hombres lobo a la cena de tu madre?

- Stiles, sí, los he invitado.

- ¿Cómo vas a evitar que os salgan colmillos y pelos por todo el cuerpo? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo coño vas a evitar que no nos maten a ninguno de tus invitados?

- Derek es mi Alpha, puede hacer que no me transforme.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No, Stiles, ¿pero qué voy a hacer?

Toda mi familia está emocionada con esta cena y están deseando conocer a Derek, en serio tío, nunca los he visto tan interesados en nada.

- ¿A Derek? ¡Derek! – Stiles señaló a Scott con el dedo. - ¡Es Derek! ¡La sonrisa, la puta sonrisa! Se la dedicaste a Derek en Kuchen´s, ¿cómo no lo vi antes?

- ¿La sonrisa?

- Sí, la de medio lado, sólo se la dedicas a las personas que te gustan.

- ¿En serio?

- Tras años de ser tu compinche, en fin, me fijo en esos detalles.

- No pareces sorprendido.

- Lo estoy, pero tío casi muere, dos veces, por salvarte el culo. Nunca he visto a nadie defenderte con tanta pasión y fiereza.

¿Se lo has dicho?

- ¡No!

- No esperes, en serio, estar enamorado es lo mejor del mundo y tener una pareja, eso está de puta madre.

- Se te declaró, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo veía venir.

- ¿En serio?

- Lleva dos meses lanzándote todo tipo de directas, pero estabas en la parra.

- Sí, eso tiene sentido.

- Tu plan de conquistar a Lydia en diez años se ha reducido a tres meses.

- ¿No te parece increíble? Aún estoy en una nube.

- Me gusta para ti.

- Gracias, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

- Decírselo.

- Bien, eso es bueno. – Stiles sonrió a Scott. – Siempre me cayó bien, ¿sabes?

Incluso cuando estaba en plan "yo soy el macho Alpha, adoradme"

Sino llega a ser por él, Victoria…

- Sí.

- ¿Tan cerca estuvo?

- Un minuto más y no lo cuento.

- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Me sentí realmente estúpido, la madre de mi ex casi… - El timbre interrumpió la charla de Scott y Stiles, en un minuto el mejor amigo de Scott desapareció y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ey, tíos! – Stiles se coló en medio de toda la familia de Scott. – Venid, os presento a la gente.

- ¡Hola Derek! – Ginny se acercó al Alpha y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Me alegro mucho de verte.

- ¡Derek, bienvenido! – La abuela Maya rodeó a Derek entre sus brazos. - ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¡No lo agobies, mamá! – Melissa separó a su madre de Derek y lo abrazó en su lugar. - ¿Has traído las bebidas?

Muchas gracias.

- Chico guapo, bienvenido. – Lucy pellizcó a Derek en un brazo. – Espero que tengas apetito, hemos cocinado como locos.

- Parecen muy amables. – Dijo Isaac a su Alpha, quien estaba tan nervioso que apenas articulaba palabra.

- ¿Tú eres Isaac? – Ginny se acercó al Beta y lo observó de arriba abajo. – Como me jode que Scott me conozca tan requetebién. – Murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Isaac.

- Ginny, soy Ginny.

- Encantado. – Isaac sonrió a Ginny y, tal y como había previsto Scott, la prima se quedó totalmente enganchada de su sonrisa.

- Mi madre, Lucy. – Dijo presentándosela. – Isaac.

- ¿Otro bombón? ¡Qué suerte! – Lucy sonrió a Isaac.

- Mi padre, Marcus. – Isaac.

- Es un placer conocerte. – Marcus le dio un fuerte apretón a Isaac.

- Mi abuela Maya, a pesar de esa cara de buena es una pilla. – Le explicó. – Isaac.

- Scott, hijo, ¿alguno de tus amigos es feo? – Gritó Maya, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Abuela! – Protestó Scott desde la cocina.

- Mi abuelo, Emmanuel, llámale Emm. – Ginny agarró a su abuelo. – Isaac.

- Y Melissa.

- Nos conocemos. – Melissa se acercó a Isaac. – Sígueme, por aquí está la cocina. – Dijo y se lo llevó.

- Hola Scott. – Saludó Isaac. – Me gusta tu familia.

- Gracias. – Scott se giró hacia Isaac.

- ¿Tarta de queso?

Vas a por todas, ¿no?

- Ni te lo imaginas. – Respondió Scott.

- Mamá, puedes, por favor, rescatar a Derek.

- Si me lo pides en ese tono. – Melissa le guiñó un ojo a Isaac. – Como si estuvieras en tu casa, Isaac.

- Gracias, señora McCall.

- Melissa. – Respondió y fue hacia el salón.

- Al entrar he sentido un poco de miedo. – Reconoció Isaac. – Tanta amabilidad me asustó y ahora lo entiendo.

Ellos lo saben.

- Estaban todos en casa cuando Derek me acompañó ayer. – Explicó Scott. - Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, son unos metomentodo.

- ¡Pobre Derek! – Se carcajeó Isaac. – La familia política de pleno.

Se cambió de ropa siete veces, se duchó tres, echó cinco colonias diferentes y compró veinte botellas de vino. Nunca le he visto tan… acojonado, hoy lo de ser el Alpha no le ha servido de mucho.

- ¿Os escondéis del resto? – Preguntó Ginny, quién llegó sigilosa como un gato y se situó al lado de Isaac. – Muy mal, Isaac, tú eres el invitado, deberías estar dejándote asustar por toda mi familia y Stiles como lo está haciendo Derek.

- ¿Stiles también? ¡Pobre Derek! – Isaac sonrió a Ginny. – Ginny, Queen Genevive. El nombre te va como un guante. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Sois parecidos.

- Yo soy muchísimo más guapa.

- Sí, es verdad. – Isaac se giró hacia Scott. – Sabes lo que me dijiste ayer.

- Déjame adivinar, tenía razón.

- Sí, tú siempre la tienes.- Isaac dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Scott. – Dime Queen Genevive, ¿tienes algún plan especial para esta noche?

- A lo mejor. – Ginny miró a Isaac.- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en las películas?

- ¿Películas?

- Te lo voy a explicar, ven. – Ginny arrastró a Isaac hasta el salón de la casa, dejando a Scott con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ginny e Isaac hacían muy buena pareja, él lo sabía.

Al oler la presencia de Derek a su lado se giró para observarlo.

- Hola. – Saludó.

- Tu madre me envió a la cocina para ayudarte.

- No te envío para eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**La declaración**

- ¿A no?- Indagó Derek.

- Ella me dijo que lo sabría, pero tenía toda la intención de provocar la situación. Apuesto a que ahora mismo están todos escuchando atentamente. – Scott sonrió a Derek.- Los oigo, los huelo. – Scott cogió la mano de Derek. - ¿Qué tal si paseamos?

- ¿Ahora? ¿Y la cena?

- Esperarán.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Deja de hacer preguntas, Hale, y limítate a seguirme.

- Derek miró a Scott, cuando sus miradas se encontraron hizo lo que le pedía y se alejaron de la casa McCall. Media hora más tarde, ambos estaban en la casa Hale.

- ¿Hemos venido hasta mi casa?

- Aquí no vendrán.

- ¿Quién?

- Mi familia y Stiles.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Empiezas a asustarme, entre el recibimiento de tu familia y esto estoy empezando a acojonarme.

- No es fácil, no sé cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Derek, sé que eres el Alpha, pero, por favor, cállate de una puta vez.- Scott empujó a Derek contra la pared de la cocina y se perdió en su intensa mirada por un instante. El Alpha se quedó pegado a la pared sin hacer el menor ruido, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y despertar de él.

Sin entender la razón, Scott empezó a oler a Derek, olió su cuello, su hombro, subió su camiseta y olió su clavícula, su abdomen, con sus manos empezó a palpar cada rincón de la piel de Derek, quien no se sentía capaz de moverse ante la necesidad que sentía en Scott, lo único que podía hacer era gruñir, gruñía una y otra vez, mientras se dejaba envolver por el aroma de Scott.

Scott sentía cómo todo su cuerpo ardía, su propia naturaleza primitiva salió a la superficie, arañándole el corazón, sus ojos se volvieron chocolate fundido, despertó en él una especie de ansia que nunca antes había sentido. Necesidad, urgencia, deseo, dolor, placer, miedo, felicidad, anhelo. Un anhelo tan intenso que dolía, sintió cómo se perdía para siempre en la inmensidad roja de los ojos de Derek. Y lo mordió, de forma salvaje, de forma violenta, con furia, con deseo, con ansía de más. Necesitaba ese contacto, lo necesitaba o se moriría allí mismo.

Lo amaría y le pertenecería hasta el fin de su vida.

Sus súplicas fueron respondidas por Derek, la mirada chocolate de Scott se le clavó en el corazón. Sintió hambre de él, una necesidad tan viva, tan intensa, que creyó morir sino hacía algo y lo hizo. Mordió su cuello. El hambre de Scott lo cogió de sorpresa, se vio a sí mismo perdiéndose en sus ojos color chocolate. No podía respirar, no podía pensar, lo único que lo aferraba a la vida era la cercanía de Scott, el calor de su cuerpo. Lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez, desnudó su alma ante Scott y se regocijó al ver cómo él derramaba su propia alma entre sus manos.

Lo amaría por siempre jamás.

Un gruñido gutural se escapó de la boca de Scott, Derek respondió a su gruñido con otro. Después, sus manos se buscaron y sus bocas se encontraron. El beso duró un instante, pero a ellos les pareció una eternidad.

Scott olió el cuello de Derek, enterró su nariz en él y sintió cómo toda su vida, a partir de ese instante, giraría entorno a Derek. Se preguntó cómo había podido esperar tanto tiempo, pues estar allí, oliendo a Derek, percibiendo su esencia a mar, a océano, a arena, a fuego, a libertad y lobo salvaje, era la total y completa felicidad para él. Y, por fin, encontró el lugar al que pertenecía: Derek.

Derek permitió que Scott lo oliera, notaba el deseo, el amor, la pasión, la completa alineación mientras lo hacía. Nunca había dejado a nadie olerlo de esa manera. Para un hombre lobo, su olor era su propia esencia, no había opción de engaño si alguien lo exploraba tan profundamente cómo hacía Scott en ese instante. Por su olfato se identificaban, como lobos, esa era su identidad: sin trampa ni cartón.

Después le tocó el turno a Derek. Enterró su nariz en el cuello de Scott, lo olió como si la vida misma se le fuera en ello. Siempre había sido Scott, desde el principio, su compañero de vida, su alma gemela. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vivo, nunca en su existencia se había sentido tan libre. La libertad era para un hombre lobo la base de su existencia y, hasta ese preciso instante, nunca la había tenido.

Scott tembló al sentir la nariz de Derek en su cuello, se estremeció al notar cómo exploraba su olor, memorizándolo, adueñándose de todo su corazón, arrancándole el aire de los pulmones. Se sintió vivo, tanto, que dolió. Siempre había sido un Beta, siempre había sido el Beta de Derek. No importaba que hubiese sido el mordisco de Peter quien lo transformó, él, desde el principio, había pertenecido por completo a Derek Hale.

- Te amo tanto que duele. – Le susurró Derek. – Si estás lejos de mí me siento perdido, te necesito, tu ausencia me araña por dentro, me arranca las entrañas, sin ti, lo que soy no tiene el menor sentido.

¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuándo ese Alpha te atacó? ¿Te haces una idea del dolor que me atravesó el pecho?

Fue como si hubiera muerto, me bloqueé. Si te pierdo, si te alejas de mí, me matas. Te elegí desde el principio, tú eres mi compañero de vida. Tienes que entenderlo, Scott, eres más que mi Beta, eres… mi mitad.

Lo que soy, te pertenece.

- ¿Sabes cómo me sentí yo cuándo ese Alpha casi te mata?

Perdido, vacío. No había nada en mi interior, sólo soledad y ausencia. El terror me dominó, la furia me devoró y me convertí en un monstruo.

Te necesito, tanto que duele. Me araña la soledad, me embarga la ausencia, si tú no estás cerca.

¿No te paraste a pensar qué me ocurriría sin ti?

Sería un Omega. Victoria me dijo que el aullido de un Omega era un sonido miserable, entonces lo comprendí. Yo no estoy solo, nunca lo he estado. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, apoyándome, incluso cuando me sentía especial y me creía mejor que tú, cuando era un cachorro recién nacido.

Por eso tú eres, y siempre has sido, mi Alpha.

Te amo, quiero ser tu compañero de vida y que tú seas el mío, mi Alpha, mi Beta, mi Omega.

- Lo seré, te lo prometo.- Derek besó a Scott una vez más. - ¿Sabes que lo lobos sólo eligen una pareja en su vida?

Mi amor es una promesa de eternidad, nunca permitiré que te alejes de mí y nunca me alejaré de ti.

- Mi amor también lo es, además mi familia te adora.- Scott guiñó un ojo a Derek.

- ¿Lo saben?

- Son unos metomentodo, no tienen caso.

- Por eso el recibimiento...

- Sí, no pueden evitarlo. Te acabas acostumbrando, el tío Marcus parece normal, pero está tan chalado como el resto de nosotros.

- ¿Le gusto a todos?

- Ginny casi te metió un bocado ayer, aunque hoy está bastante más interesada en Isaac.

- ¿Isaac?

- ¿No te alegras por él?

- Eso… me quita un peso de encima.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Lo de Isaac?

- Te pidió permiso _**a ti**_ para irse con Boyd y Erika, claro que lo sabía.

- Yo no me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Me lo contó él.

- ¿Isaac? ¿De verdad?

- Fue un interrogatorio en toda regla sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre quién debía llevar las riendas y después me lo dijo, en realidad creo que se le escapó.

- Eso me cabrea y me admira al mismo tiempo.

- A mí me dejó helado.

- ¿Le rompiste el corazón?

- Intenté no hacerlo, pero es difícil. Yo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más.

- ¿De quién?

- De un tipo que se cree mejor que yo, es un poco arrogante, excesivamente protector, guapo, tiene unos ojos preciosos.

- ¿A sí?

- Y tiene una costumbre muy irritante.

- ¿Cuál?

- Intenta dominarme todo el tiempo.

- Es una fea costumbre, debería corregirla.

- Sí, debería.

- Lo intentaré, pero es difícil, contigo me vuelvo muy territorial.

- Es hora de volver.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Mi madre lleva dos días trabajando sin parar para esta cena y Stiles debe estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios porque Isaac, un hombre lobo, está a solas en mi casa con él y toda mi familia.

- Isaac tiene un ancla muy fuerte, te tiene a ti. Nunca haría nada que pudiera decepcionarte.

- ¿Cuál es tu ancla?

- Antes era un concepto abstracto, mi pareja de por vida.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Tú entraste en mi vida.- Derek rodeó a Scott entre sus brazos y lo besó una vez más. – Hora de regresar, McCall.

- No me gusta que me llames McCall. – Protestó Scott.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me recuerda al principio, antes de que hubiera un nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? – Derek agarró a Scott por la cintura y los dos salieron de la casa. – Suena bien, es un concepto que me gusta.

- Llámame Scott.

- Así te llaman todos los demás, y yo no quiero ser cómo los demás, soy distinto.

- ¿Qué tal si me llamas Scottie?

- No, ni de coña, eso es cursi.

- De acuerdo, puedes llamarme McCall.

- O puedo llamarte amor mío. – Susurró en su oído.- Cuándo nadie nos oiga.

- Suena bien. – Scott apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek. – Mi amor. – Respondió Scott.

- Cuándo nadie nos oiga.

- De acuerdo, Hale.

- Cuándo dices mi apellido en ese tono me dan ganas de besarte, no lo hagas mucho esta noche delante de tu familia o puede resultar vergonzoso. – Derek se detuvo en seco y lo besó.- Scott.

- De acuerdo, Hale.

- No me doblegaré esta vez, McCall. – Derek siguió caminando. – No puedes conseguirme tan fácilmente o mi reputación caerá en picado.

- Es fácil.

- ¿Qué es fácil?

- Estar contigo.

Con Allison era complicado, todo era a escondidas, medias verdades, medias tintas, nunca me sentía… cómodo.

Contigo es simple, confortable.

Como despertarse una mañana con olor a tortitas en la cocina, el tacto de tu peluche favorito de la infancia, tu juguete preferido, el último rayo de sol acariciando tu piel, gritar en una playa vacía o aullarle a la luna.

Ahora sé a dónde pertenezco y con quién debo estar.

- Siempre me has pertenecido a mí, siempre has debido estar conmigo. Tú y yo, es fácil, es simple, es real. Siempre hemos sido "nosotros" no existen Scott o Derek por separado, desde nuestro primer encuentro hemos sido una pareja.

- He tardado dos años en darme cuenta.

- Podrías haber tardado veinte años más y te esperaría, cuando un macho Alpha elige a su compañero de vida ya no hay vuelta atrás, no hay otras opciones.

- Me elegiste.

- Lo hice.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres tú.

- Hemos llegado. – Scott miró su casa. – Gracias, Derek.

- ¿Gracias?

- Por haber esperado a qué lo descubriera por mí mismo, sé que podrías haberme obligado a aceptarlo.

- Es mejor así, tú me elegiste, no te forcé y eso lo hace verdadero, real.

- Prepárate, mi familia no te va a dejar en paz en toda la noche.

- Si es por ti, merecerá la pena.

**La cena**

Cuando Scott abrió la puerta de su casa, Stiles, Isaac y Ginny se cayeron encima de él y de Derek.

- Ya habéis vuelto. – Fingió sorpresa Stiles. – No os esperábamos tan temprano.

- Sabéis que espiar está mal, ¿no? – Indagó Scott. – Es de mala educación.

- ¿Quién espía? Yo iba a enseñarles a Isaac y Stiles el jardín, ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro, por supuesto. – Apoyó Isaac a Ginny.

- Isaac, ¿de verdad? – Derek observó a su Beta, quién bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- Vale, espiábamos. – Afirmó Isaac. – Lleváis como una hora y media desaparecidos. – Insistió el Beta. – Me preocupé un poquito.

- ¿Un poquito? – Stiles miró a Isaac. – Estuvo a punto de ir a buscaros como catorce veces.

- ¡Pero serás… - Ginny se encogió de hombros. - ¡Si fue idea tuya que los rastreara por el olor!

Honestamente, he sido la única que no se ha puesto nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? – Isaac y Stiles observaron a Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos dejáis pasar? – Pidió Scott. – Tengo hambre.

- ¿Y? – Indagaron al mismo tiempo Ginny, Isaac y Stiles.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Derek.

- ¡Oh vamos, soltadlo de una vez! – Protestó Isaac.

- ¿Se lo decimos? – Scott miró a Derek y le dedicó su sonrisa ladeada en el lado derecho.

- No. – Contestó él.

- ¡Derek o me lo cuentas o clavo mis uñas en los ojos y llevo manicura francesa! – Amenazó Ginny.

- ¿Sería capaz? – Preguntó Derek a Scott.

- Sí, es todo un genio. De hecho, deberías pedirle permiso para salir conmigo.- Bromeó, generando en Ginny una sonrisa de complicidad y en Isaac y Stiles una carcajada generosa.

- ¡Eso, eso! – Ginny sonrió a Derek. – Para ti y por ahora, seré Queen Genevive, veremos si te doy autorización para salir con mi primo favorito.

- Voy a tener que hacerlo, ¿verdad? – Derek observó a Scott, una sonrisa amplía se dibujó en su boca al contemplar a su Beta. – Queen Genevive, mi Lady.

¿Puede este servidor, humildemente, salir con su primo favorito?

- No podría decir que no. – Ginny rodeó a Derek en un abrazo.- Te voy a contar todos sus secretos, sus pequeñas manías, su primer beso, en la guardería, con una niña llamada Moira.

- ¡Ginny! – Protestó Scott.

- Queen Genevive, listillo. – Ginny entró en la casa abrazando a Derek.

En el salón, la familia de Derek y el Sheriff Stilinski estaban hablando.

- ¡Han vuelto! – Anunció Ginny. – Derek se va a sentar a mi lado hoy. – Siguió. – Y mamá, ni se te ocurra sentarte a su otro lado para interrogarlo.

- ¿Me acusas de metomentodo? – Cuestionó Lucy. - ¡Hay que tener valor para hacerlo, señorita!

- Una cosita que debes saber así, de primeras, en esta familia, todos están bastante locos, excepto yo. – Le susurró Ginny a Derek. – Y Scott.

- Gracias por la información.- Derek agarró por la cintura a la prima de Scott. – Isaac es huérfano, soy su tutor legal.

- ¿Te lo ha contado mi primo?

- Sí.

- Es un bocazas, ¿algo que deba saber?

- Odia la violencia, no recuerda a su madre, su padre lo maltrataba y por eso, debes ser cuidadosa con él, ha sufrido mucho.

Si le haces daño, no te perdonaré.

- Si le haces daño a Scott te arrancaré los ojos.- Ginny observó a su primo, que iba hablando con Isaac y Stiles. – Lo adoro, no soportaría que le hicieran daño.

- Bien, nuestras posturas han quedado claras. – Derek sonrió a Ginny.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta.

- Puedes intentarlo.

- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él?

- La primera vez que lo vi.

- ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

- Dos años.

- Es súper romántico.

Scott me contó lo de la madre de su ex y lo del ataque de hace unas semanas, gracias por cuidar de él. Es un buenazo y, a veces, necesita que lo protejan.

- ¿Te lo contó todo?

- En realidad fue un accidente, se puso territorial cuando le hablé de mi ex, me insultaba y eso lo cabreó.

- ¿Dónde vive ese cabrón? – Derek observó a Ginny, sus ojos rojos la miraron fijamente y ella, quien se sintió profundamente conmovida con el gesto, lo besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias, te digo lo mismo que a Scott, no merece la pena.

- Sois exactamente iguales.

- Eso dicen nuestros padres, ven, te voy a enseñar una cosa. – Ginny agarró a Derek del brazo y lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Scott, ya allí cogió un marco de una foto en la que estaban los dos de pequeños.

- Nos la hicieron hace diez años, es mi foto favorita y la suya también. Scott y yo nos entendemos, por eso me gustas para él. Cuando te vi supe que eras un buen tipo, lo de la fachada de tipo duro es sólo para aparentar, te da miedo sufrir.

Sé que lo protegerás y él te protegerá a ti.

Debes entender una cosa sobre Scott, ha sufrido mucho, lo de su padre le afectó, no le saques nunca el tema, es delicado. No supo estar a su lado cuando lo necesitó, ni al lado de Melissa, no era un buen hombre, pero gracias a eso Scott se convirtió en extraordinario.

Ámalo y nunca conocerás un amor tan puro como el suyo.

- Gracias, Queen Genevive.

- Llámame Ginny. – Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Alpha.

- Eres una auténtica reina, Ginny. – Derek sonrió a Ginny, con lo cual la prima de Derek suspiró.

- Eres tan guapo que casi duele.

- Te voy a dar un consejo antes de que Scott, Stiles e Isaac lleguen. Debes llevar tú las riendas, Isaac es muy inseguro. Es algo que estaba en su naturaleza, incluso antes de convertirse en Beta.

- No quiero asustarlo.

- No le vendría mal. – Derek sonrió a Ginny.- Se lo toma todo con mucha mesura, así que una chica Alpha como tú le vendrá que ni pintada.

- ¿Soy una chica Alpha?

- Totalmente.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- Ser Alpha es lo mejor. – Concluyó y Scott, Isaac y Stiles entraron en la habitación.

- Pequeña Ginny, estaría bien que no acaparases a mi novio. – Bromeó Scott.

- Suena un poco raro. – Apuntó Stiles. – Bah, me acabaré acostumbrando.

- En realidad yo creo que el novio eres tú y no Derek.

- Eres un pelota, Lahey. – Río Stiles.

- ¡Eh, es mi obligación! No te burles.- Isaac sonrió a Stiles. - ¿Qué me cuentas de tu nueva novia?

- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Te lo ha contado Scott?

- Lo adiviné. Estás de mejor humor y tu sarcasmo ha disminuido un par de grados.

- ¡A cenar todos! – Llamó Melissa. - ¡Quiero veros en mi salón en menos de dos minutos!

- Es una casa de locos, pero te acabas acostumbrando. – Dijo Stiles a Derek.

- ¡Stiles! – Se quejaron al unísono Ginny y Scott.

- Es cierto. Conozco a esta familia desde hace dieciséis años.- Stiles miró a Isaac.- A veces se ponen verdaderamente irritantes, sus genes de primos…

- Déjalo, vamos. – Scott agarró a Ginny por la derecha y a Derek por la izquierda.- Faltan dos horas para la luna.

- Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. – Aseveró Derek.

Cinco minutos después todos se encontraban en la mesa del salón cenando, hablando sobre sus vidas, contando anécdotas, chistes, haciendo bromas antiguas, inventándose nuevas bromas. Cuando la luna llena asomó por el gran ventanal del salón, dio de pleno a Derek, Isaac y Scott, quienes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Sus rostros, por un momento, fueron mucho más hermosos, sus ojos adquirieron tonalidades imposibles de describir y su olor se extendió por todo el salón, dejando un matiz salvaje y de libertad. A su alrededor, Stiles, el Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa, Maya, Emm, Marcus, Lucy y Ginny se sintieron, por un segundo, invencibles, totalmente libres.

La luna llena siguió iluminándolos durante un buen rato, pero ninguno de ellos se transformó en lobo. No había necesidad, los tres sabían que se encontraban en una manada segura.

Al terminar la cena, Scott ayudó a Melissa a servir las tartas. A Derek le dio un buen pedazo de tarta de queso, que el Alpha recibió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Después siguieron sentados hablando durante más de dos horas.

Finalmente empezaron a jugar a películas. Los equipos al final acabaron constituidos por azar, llenaron un saco con todos los nombres y cada uno escogió el suyo. Los equipos eran Derek, Scott e Isaac, Ginny y Stiles, Maya y el Sheriff Stilinski, Lucy con Melissa y Marcus con Emm.

Al final de la noche, la cosa quedó en empate, Stiles, Ginny versus Isaac, Scott y Derek. Los perdedores llegaron a la conclusión que, dado que no había un solo equipo vencedor, deberían de ser los adolescentes quienes recogieran la casa.

Los cinco se ocuparon de limpiar todo al terminar eran ya las dos de la mañana. Stiles y el Sheriff se fueron a su casa, pero cuando Derek e Isaac estuvieron a punto de hacer lo mismo, a Melissa se le ocurrió que no era buena idea regresar a la casa Hale a esa hora, con lo cual, ambos lobos fueron invitados a pasar la noche en casa de Scott.

Scott e Isaac fueron enviados a dormir a la habitación de Scott.

Derek y Ginny en la de invitados.

Los cuatro pusieron la cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	7. Chapter 7

14

**La cena**

Cuando Scott abrió la puerta de su casa, Stiles, Isaac y Ginny se cayeron encima de él y de Derek.

- Ya habéis vuelto. – Fingió sorpresa Stiles. – No os esperábamos tan temprano.

- Sabéis que espiar está mal, ¿no? – Indagó Scott. – Es de mala educación.

- ¿Quién espía? Yo iba a enseñarles a Isaac y Stiles el jardín, ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro, por supuesto. – Apoyó Isaac a Ginny.

- Isaac, ¿de verdad? – Derek observó a su Beta, quién bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- Vale, espiábamos. – Afirmó Isaac. – Lleváis como una hora y media desaparecidos. – Insistió el Beta. – Me preocupé un poquito.

- ¿Un poquito? – Stiles miró a Isaac. – Estuvo a punto de ir a buscaros como catorce veces.

- ¡Pero serás… - Ginny se encogió de hombros. - ¡Si fue idea tuya que los rastreara por el olor!

Honestamente, he sido la única que no se ha puesto nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? – Isaac y Stiles observaron a Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos dejáis pasar? – Pidió Scott. – Tengo hambre.

- ¿Y? – Indagaron al mismo tiempo Ginny, Isaac y Stiles.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Derek.

- ¡Oh vamos, soltadlo de una vez! – Protestó Isaac.

- ¿Se lo decimos? – Scott miró a Derek y le dedicó su sonrisa ladeada en el lado derecho.

- No. – Contestó él.

- ¡Derek o me lo cuentas o clavo mis uñas en los ojos y llevo manicura francesa! – Amenazó Ginny.

- ¿Sería capaz? – Preguntó Derek a Scott.

- Sí, es todo un genio. De hecho, deberías pedirle permiso para salir conmigo.- Bromeó, generando en Ginny una sonrisa de complicidad y en Isaac y Stiles una carcajada generosa.

- ¡Eso, eso! – Ginny sonrió a Derek. – Para ti y por ahora, seré Queen Genevive, veremos si te doy autorización para salir con mi primo favorito.

- Voy a tener que hacerlo, ¿verdad? – Derek observó a Scott, una sonrisa amplía se dibujó en su boca al contemplar a su Beta. – Queen Genevive, mi Lady.

¿Puede este servidor, humildemente, salir con su primo favorito?

- No podría decir que no. – Ginny rodeó a Derek en un abrazo.- Te voy a contar todos sus secretos, sus pequeñas manías, su primer beso, en la guardería, con una niña llamada Moira.

- ¡Ginny! – Protestó Scott.

- Queen Genevive, listillo. – Ginny entró en la casa abrazando a Derek.

En el salón, la familia de Derek y el Sheriff Stilinski estaban hablando.

- ¡Han vuelto! – Anunció Ginny. – Derek se va a sentar a mi lado hoy. – Siguió. – Y mamá, ni se te ocurra sentarte a su otro lado para interrogarlo.

- ¿Me acusas de metomentodo? – Cuestionó Lucy. - ¡Hay que tener valor para hacerlo, señorita!

- Una cosita que debes saber así, de primeras, en esta familia, todos están bastante locos, excepto yo. – Le susurró Ginny a Derek. – Y Scott.

- Gracias por la información.- Derek agarró por la cintura a la prima de Scott. – Isaac es huérfano, soy su tutor legal.

- ¿Te lo ha contado mi primo?

- Sí.

- Es un bocazas, ¿algo que deba saber?

- Odia la violencia, no recuerda a su madre, su padre lo maltrataba y por eso, debes ser cuidadosa con él, ha sufrido mucho.

Si le haces daño, no te perdonaré.

- Si le haces daño a Scott te arrancaré los ojos.- Ginny observó a su primo, que iba hablando con Isaac y Stiles. – Lo adoro, no soportaría que le hicieran daño.

- Bien, nuestras posturas han quedado claras. – Derek sonrió a Ginny.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta.

- Puedes intentarlo.

- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él?

- La primera vez que lo vi.

- ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

- Dos años.

- Es súper romántico.

Scott me contó lo de la madre de su ex y lo del ataque de hace unas semanas, gracias por cuidar de él. Es un buenazo y, a veces, necesita que lo protejan.

- ¿Te lo contó todo?

- En realidad fue un accidente, se puso territorial cuando le hablé de mi ex, me insultaba y eso lo cabreó.

- ¿Dónde vive ese cabrón? – Derek observó a Ginny, sus ojos rojos la miraron fijamente y ella, quien se sintió profundamente conmovida con el gesto, lo besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias, te digo lo mismo que a Scott, no merece la pena.

- Sois exactamente iguales.

- Eso dicen nuestros padres, ven, te voy a enseñar una cosa. – Ginny agarró a Derek del brazo y lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Scott, ya allí cogió un marco de una foto en la que estaban los dos de pequeños.

- Nos la hicieron hace diez años, es mi foto favorita y la suya también. Scott y yo nos entendemos, por eso me gustas para él. Cuando te vi supe que eras un buen tipo, lo de la fachada de tipo duro es sólo para aparentar, te da miedo sufrir.

Sé que lo protegerás y él te protegerá a ti.

Debes entender una cosa sobre Scott, ha sufrido mucho, lo de su padre le afectó, no le saques nunca el tema, es delicado. No supo estar a su lado cuando lo necesitó, ni al lado de Melissa, no era un buen hombre, pero gracias a eso Scott se convirtió en extraordinario.

Ámalo y nunca conocerás un amor tan puro como el suyo.

- Gracias, Queen Genevive.

- Llámame Ginny. – Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Alpha.

- Eres una auténtica reina, Ginny. – Derek sonrió a Ginny, con lo cual la prima de Derek suspiró.

- Eres tan guapo que casi duele.

- Te voy a dar un consejo antes de que Scott, Stiles e Isaac lleguen. Debes llevar tú las riendas, Isaac es muy inseguro. Es algo que estaba en su naturaleza, incluso antes de convertirse en Beta.

- No quiero asustarlo.

- No le vendría mal. – Derek sonrió a Ginny.- Se lo toma todo con mucha mesura, así que una chica Alpha como tú le vendrá que ni pintada.

- ¿Soy una chica Alpha?

- Totalmente.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- Ser Alpha es lo mejor. – Concluyó y Scott, Isaac y Stiles entraron en la habitación.

- Pequeña Ginny, estaría bien que no acaparases a mi novio. – Bromeó Scott.

- Suena un poco raro. – Apuntó Stiles. – Bah, me acabaré acostumbrando.

- En realidad yo creo que el novio eres tú y no Derek.

- Eres un pelota, Lahey. – Río Stiles.

- ¡Eh, es mi obligación! No te burles.- Isaac sonrió a Stiles. - ¿Qué me cuentas de tu nueva novia?

- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Te lo ha contado Scott?

- Lo adiviné. Estás de mejor humor y tu sarcasmo ha disminuido un par de grados.

- ¡A cenar todos! – Llamó Melissa. - ¡Quiero veros en mi salón en menos de dos minutos!

- Es una casa de locos, pero te acabas acostumbrando. – Dijo Stiles a Derek.

- ¡Stiles! – Se quejaron al unísono Ginny y Scott.

- Es cierto. Conozco a esta familia desde hace dieciséis años.- Stiles miró a Isaac.- A veces se ponen verdaderamente irritantes, sus genes de primos…

- Déjalo, vamos. – Scott agarró a Ginny por la derecha y a Derek por la izquierda.- Faltan dos horas para la luna.

- Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. – Aseveró Derek.

Cinco minutos después todos se encontraban en la mesa del salón cenando, hablando sobre sus vidas, contando anécdotas, chistes, haciendo bromas antiguas, inventándose nuevas bromas. Cuando la luna llena asomó por el gran ventanal del salón, dio de pleno a Derek, Isaac y Scott, quienes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Sus rostros, por un momento, fueron mucho más hermosos, sus ojos adquirieron tonalidades imposibles de describir y su olor se extendió por todo el salón, dejando un matiz salvaje y de libertad. A su alrededor, Stiles, el Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa, Maya, Emm, Marcus, Lucy y Ginny se sintieron, por un segundo, invencibles, totalmente libres.

La luna llena siguió iluminándolos durante un buen rato, pero ninguno de ellos se transformó en lobo. No había necesidad, los tres sabían que se encontraban en una manada segura.

Al terminar la cena, Scott ayudó a Melissa a servir las tartas. A Derek le dio un buen pedazo de tarta de queso, que el Alpha recibió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Después siguieron sentados hablando durante más de dos horas.

Finalmente empezaron a jugar a películas. Los equipos al final acabaron constituidos por azar, llenaron un saco con todos los nombres y cada uno escogió el suyo. Los equipos eran Derek, Scott e Isaac, Ginny y Stiles, Maya y el Sheriff Stilinski, Lucy con Melissa y Marcus con Emm.

Al final de la noche, la cosa quedó en empate, Stiles, Ginny versus Isaac, Scott y Derek. Los perdedores llegaron a la conclusión que, dado que no había un solo equipo vencedor, deberían de ser los adolescentes quienes recogieran la casa.

Los cinco se ocuparon de limpiar todo al terminar eran ya las dos de la mañana. Stiles y el Sheriff se fueron a su casa, pero cuando Derek e Isaac estuvieron a punto de hacer lo mismo, a Melissa se le ocurrió que no era buena idea regresar a la casa Hale a esa hora, con lo cual, ambos lobos fueron invitados a pasar la noche en casa de Scott.

Scott e Isaac fueron enviados a dormir a la habitación de Scott.

Derek y Ginny en la de invitados.

Los cuatro pusieron la cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**El día después**

A la mañana siguiente Scott se levantó a primera hora como era su costumbre. Sin hacer ruido se marchó de la habitación y bajó a la cocina. Ya allí se puso a preparar el desayuno, tan concentrado estaba que no sintió cómo alguien más entraba, lo rodeaba entre sus brazos y le plantaba un beso en el cuello.

- Hueles así desde primera hora de la mañana. – Murmuró Derek en su oído. – Has pasado por la puerta de la habitación de invitados y me has despertado, tengo hambre de ti.

- Alguien podría bajar. – Se quejó Scott y se giró para encontrarse con la mirada hechizante de su Alpha.

- Todos roncan. – Derek besó a Scott con ternura. – Tu madre, tus abuelos, tus tíos, Ginny e Isaac.

- Eso es bueno. – Scott empujó a Derek contra la pared de la cocina, después olfateó con su nariz el cuello de su Alpha. – Hueles tan bien, mi amor.

- Siempre he querido esto. – Derek apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Scott. – Tenerte así, te he querido así desde el principio, amor mío. – Susurró. – Desde que esos hechiceros ojos tuyos me miraron buscando preguntas para las que tenía respuestas, pero temía responder.

- Si vuelvo a ver a Peter le pienso dar las gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por traerte a mi vida, Derek Hale.- Scott besó el cuello de su Alpha.

- Tu madre. – Derek se separó a duras penas de Scott. – Acaba de despertar.

- De acuerdo. – Scott volvió a remover la masa de las tortitas y Derek se sentó en una silla para observarlo. Cinco minutos después, Melissa apareció en la cocina.

- Buenos días, cariño. – Le dijo a Scott, dándole un beso en la frente. – Buenos días, Derek. – Saludó y también besó su frente.

- Gracias. – Derek observó a Melissa.

- De nada, cariño. – Melissa se sentó a su lado. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Ginny se pasó la noche dándome patadas.

- Sí, se mueve mucho. – Melissa sonrió a Derek. - ¿Qué plantes tenéis para hoy?

- Ninguno.- Respondió Derek.

- Pues ya puedes coger a mi hijo y llevártelo de la ciudad el fin de semana, necesita unas vacaciones. Ese profesor suyo, Harris, no para de castigarlo.

- ¡Mamá! – Protestó Scott.

- Vamos, cielo, puedes irte con tu novio el fin de semana. No querrás dejar que Derek nos conozca a todos en su primer Acción de Gracias, pobre, le volveríamos loco. Tu tía Lucy se pasaría pellizcándole el trasero todo el fin de semana, sabes que tengo razón, es un caso.

Además, ten por seguro que a Queen Genevive no le importará cuidar a Isaac.

- ¡Pero mamá! – Se escandalizó Scott.

- En lugar de quejarte de tu madre, deberías darme las gracias, seguro que Derek y tú estáis deseando estar solos. Son los primeros días, es emocionante, es salvaje, es divertido.

Has mejorado tu nota media, la semana que viene seguro que volverás al equipo con Finstock, Stiles e Isaac, así que tómate el fin de semana libre.

Te lo ordeno, ¿es que no has visto bien lo guapo que es tu novio?

¡Yo me escaparía con él!

De hecho o te vas tú con Derek o me voy yo, es una advertencia.

- No te imaginaba así. – Derek sonrió a Melissa. – Eres divertida.

- Hay un lobo escondido en mi interior. – Melissa dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Derek. – Soy un poco salvaje, bueno, antes lo era. Verte aquí, a su lado, hace que me vuelta a sentir como cuando era joven.

Los Hale tenéis esa maravillosa costumbre.

Tu madre y yo éramos muy amigas, tu tío fue mi primer amor. Al abandonar Beacon Hills perdí un poco de ese aire salvaje, en una gran ciudad no se es tan libre como aquí, por eso yo decidí volver.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. – Derek sonrió a Melissa. – Entonces, si lo he entendido bien, ¿quieres que secuestre a tu hijo el fin de semana?

- Sí por favor, llévatelo. Es un amor, pero una madre necesita su propio espacio. – Bromeó Melissa. – Siempre y cuando me lo traigas el domingo.

- Increíble, estáis conspirando contra mí. – Susurró Scott, quien se colocó en medio de Melissa y Derek sigilosamente.

Su madre y Derek lo rodearon, cada uno por un lado y se quedó encajado entre ellos dos.

- ¡Adorable! – Ginny entró en la cocina y se unió al abrazo en grupo.

- Me estáis ahogando entre los tres. – Protestó Scott.

- ¡Cállate, Scottie! – Le gruñó Ginny. – Déjame disfrutar del momento.

- Está bien, te libero.- Melissa soltó a su hijo. - ¿Cuándo os iréis?

- No sé… - Respondió Derek.

- Ve a tu casa, prepara una maleta de fin de semana y ven a recogerlo, te prometo que ya te lo tendré empaquetado y listo para viajar. – Melissa acarició el rostro de su hijo. – Si hace falta lo meteré yo misma en el coche.

- ¡MAMÁ!

- De acuerdo. – Derek se levantó de la silla, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Melissa y otro a Ginny. – En un par de horas estoy de vuelta. – Agarró a Scott de la cintura. - ¿Me vienes a cerrar, McCall?

- Cuando se marcharon de la cocina, Melissa y Ginny suspiraron.

- Lo adoro. – Melissa sonrió a su sobrina. – En serio.

- Yo también, tía Mellie. Y hablando de seres adorables… Bienvenido, Isaac. – Saludó y se aproximó al Beta. – Creo que tu Alpha y mi primo se van de juerga el fin de semana, pero no te preocupes, te voy a cuidar requetebién.

- ¿Te gustan las tortitas? – Preguntó Melissa, después se levantó, cogió una sartén y empezó a echar la masa. – Espero que sí, Scott ha hecho para doscientas personas.

- Buenos días. – Isaac se quedó aturdido por tanta atención, pero más aún cuando olió a Ginny a primera hora de la mañana: rosas, canela, fresas y caramelo.- ¿Derek se ha ido?

- Sí, en dos horas recoge a Scott para irse de escapada con él. – Melissa le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Isaac. – Pero este fin de semana no vas a echar de menos a Derek, nosotros te vamos a cuidar.

- No sé qué decir…

- No intentes discutir con ella, es inútil. – Scott se situó al lado de Isaac. – Está dispuesta a empaquetarme y meterme en un coche con Derek y lo hará, créeme, mi madre es así.

Ya te advertí que tenía una familia de chalados.- Susurró Scott.

- ¡Te he oído, Scottie!

- Y con oídos muy finos. – Scott agarró a Isaac. - ¿Qué sirope prefieres?

Tenemos chocolate, caramelo, fresas y nata. Somos anti vainilla.

- No sé, todos me gustan, ¿fresas?

- Buena elección, chico, es mi favorito.- Ginny le tendió un bote de sirope de fresas. - ¿Tú no deberías estar preparando una maleta o algo?

- No, ya se la haré yo. – Melissa colocó un plato con tortitas delante de Isaac. – La receta es de Scott, así que las felicitaciones para él.

- Voy a preparar mi maleta. – Scott se alejó de la cocina. – Ginny, no dejes que tu madre o la abuela Maya asusten a Isaac.

- Como órdenes, Scottie. – Ginny se sentó al lado de Isaac en la mesa. - ¿Te gustan las películas clásicas?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al ciclo de cine de la Filmoteca hoy por la tarde?

La selección es impresionante: "El gabinete del doctor Caligari", "Nosferatu" y "El séptimo sello".

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de cine?

- Es cosa de familia, mi primo y yo tenemos los mismos gustos cinematográficos.

- Parecéis gemelos.

- Yo sigo siendo más guapa.

- Eso nunca lo he puesto en duda.

- Así me gusta, buen chico.- Ginny le cogió la mejilla a Isaac. – Es suave. – Dijo sorprendida.- Como el lustroso pelaje de un…

- Una de las ventajas.- Isaac sonrió a Ginny. - ¿Qué haremos mañana?

- Hm… más ciclo de cine: "Candilejas", "El crepúsculo de los dioses" y "Eva al desnudo" y tal vez cena.

- Perfecto.- Isaac miró a Ginny. – Queen Genevive, me alegro de haberte conocido.

- Sí, yo también. – Ginny sonrió a Isaac.

En su habitación, Scott preparaba la maleta sin saber muy bien qué llevar. Le daba un poco de miedo irse un fin de semana a solas con Derek, era muy emocionante y al mismo tiempo aterrador. Desde hacía tres semanas le obsesionaba Derek a todas horas, pero tenerlo todo un fin de semana para él solo, le causaba verdadero terror.

Porque, ¿cómo debía actuar con él? ¿qué podía decirle?¿cómo podría soportar tener a Derek tan cerca y no perderse en él?¿cómo podía dar más de lo que era?

Se mareaba sólo con pensar en estar todo un fin de semana con Derek, no sabía si su corazón iba a poder soportar tanto amor.

Terminó de hacer la maleta, bajó a la cocina y vio cómo Isaac estaba perfectamente integrado en su familia, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ellos eran su manada y la de Derek.

Se unió a todos ellos, hablaron, bromearon, contaron chistes buenos y malos, jugaron y disfrutaron, pero todo se volvió chocolate fundido en los ojos de Scott cuando escuchó a Derek aparcar en su casa.

- Te reclaman, hijo. – Melissa empujó a Scott de la cocina.

- Ginny, cuida de Isaac.

- Lo haré.

- Isaac cuida de Ginny.

- No te preocupes.

- Abuelos portaos bien y no volváis loca a mamá.

- Tía Lucy, no asustes a Isaac.

- Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

- Tío Marcus no ganes al abuelo en el Póker, ya sabes cómo se pone.

- No podría, es un tramposo.

- Mamá, gracias. – Dijo, besó a su madre y se fue por la puerta.


End file.
